Uchiha Sakura
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Ini bercerita bagaimana Haruno Sakura berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Saat harapan dan impian menjadi kenyataan. Dan saat cinta mengalahkan logika. "Aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama dan menjadi seseorang terakhir dalam hidup ku."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

'aku tidak tahu ini masuk dalam novel sasuke hiden atau shiden. aku menemukannya di salah satu blog. Dan aku ingin mempublishnya disini, hanya untuk berbagi. Tidak ada maksud lain. '

sumber : . ?m=1

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Untuk pertamakalinya, diumurku yang masih kekanakan, aku bertemu dengannya'Uchiha sasuke'. Sejak hari itu, aku jadi menyukainya. Bagiku dia seperti tembok. Tentu saja dengan tangan dan kaki kecilku aku mencoba memanjat tembok itu. Banyak yang menyukainya bahkan sahabatku juga menyukainya. Hal itu membuat persahabatan kami sempat rusak.

Waktu terus berganti, aku merasa seperti wanita paling beruntung karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tentu saja juga dengan naruto yang awalnya aku membencinya kerana ia terus mengusikku.

Ketika aku sadar, dia bukanlah lagi sasuke yang ku kenal. Tatapannya perlahan mulai berubah. Saat sasuke-kun pergi, tembok yang dikerubuni banyak orang yang sedari dulu coba ku panjat, kini berubah menjadi tebing tinggi yang sepi. Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi tebing yang harus ku panjat.

Walau sering mendapatkan banyak luka, entah mengapa aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyerah, tebing yang ku lihat masih sangat jauh tapi dibeberapa waktu, aku merasa semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. saat itu, ketika ia menyentil dahiku dengan jarinya dan berkata "terima kasih" mulai saat itu aku yakin sedikit lagi aku akan mencapainya. ya. tinggal sedikit lagi.

ₒ

Perasaan haruno sakura terhadap sosok Uchiha sasuke. Menceritakan akhir perjalanan cinta sakura. Ketika isi hati sakura yang penuh luka dan sebuah kebohongan yang diucapkan demi kebaikan dari sebuah pemikiran yang salah. Bagaimana perasaan hati orang terdekat sakura dan pandangan mereka yang mengganggap bahwa sakura adalah orang yang penting dalam terjadinya kebahagiaan teman terdekatnya.


	2. MASA LALU DISEBUAH PERTEMUAN

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sumber : .**

 **Chapter 1** **MASA LALU DISEBUAH PERTEMUAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada duduk di teras halaman. Dengan wajah cemberut ia menatap sakura yang sedang menjemur pakaian sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia selalu berpikir kenapa ia berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Walaupun teman-temannya juga memiliki ayah yang super sibuk, namun ia berpikir bahwa mereka lebih beruntung darinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah ingat ayahnya lagi, hingga saat ini.

"Mama, kapan papa akan pulang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi." Ucap sakura sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan jari jawabanya itu, sarada semakin mencemberutkan wajahnya dan menatap punggung sakura dengan mata meragukan.

"Kenapa kau mau menikahi laki-laki seperti itu. Laki-laki yang lebih mementingkan misi daripada keluarganya, bahkan aku tidak ingat wajah papa seperti apa." Sarada memalingkan pandangannya.

Sakura membalikan badannya menatap sarada yang memasang muka cemberut sedang memalingkan pandangannya dari sakura.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Papa sedang dalam misi penting. Itu semua ia lakukan agar kita bisa hidup tenang didesa."

"Papa itu, orang yang seperti apa? Nanadaime bilang dia orang yang menyebalkan dan suka pamer. Bukankah nanadaime dulu menyukai mama. Kenapa mama malah menikahi papa? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika papa selalu ada didesa." Sarada kembali menatap sakura "Paling tidak dia melihatku tumbuh."

Sakura pun menarik nafas panjang sambil tersenyum."Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bukankah jika mama menyerah pada papa mu, kau tidak akan lahir."Kemudian sakura berfikir sambil menatap langit.

"Hmm.. dia orang yang hebat. Waktu mama masih muda, papa sering melindungi mama. Jadi mama selalu berlatih keras agar mama tidak berdiri dibelakang papa lagi. Ia laki-laki yang keren bukan?" sakura tersenyum dan mengacak pinggangnya kemudian menatap sarada.

"Mama bilang menyerah? Apa dia pernah membuatmu menunggu seperti ini juga?" sarada pun meninggikan nada bicaranya ke sakura.

"Hei Mama katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menikahi papa"

"Hm.. bagaimana ya. Mama akan menceritakannya lain kali."

"Ayolah ma. Paling tidak aku bisa tau papa seperti apa"

Sakurapun mendekati sarada dan duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan sampai kecewa mendengarnya."

"waktu itu, setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat papa pergi menjelajahi dunia. Dia bilang akan menemui mama lagi." Sakura pun menmbuat senyum lebar kearah sarada.

"itu membuat mama sangat senang."

Sakurapun melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Lalu setelah itu…"

 **⁰ₒ⁰**

"Bagaimana hasilnya" Tanya tsunade.

"untunglah para pasien dirumah sakit ini 20% nya sudah bisa dipulangkan" jawab Sakura sambil melihat data-data yang dipegangnya.

"begitu. Syukurlah" ucap tsunade sambil pergi berjalan menjauhi sakura.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, sakura mulai berjalan tanpa arah di sepanjang desa. Ia mengingat kembali kata-kata kakashi-sense saat melaporkan hasil misinya tentang sasuke yang kembali kedesa. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan menghancurkan setengah pecahan bulan yang akan menimpa Konoha dan membawa Hiashi yang sedang sekarat.

'Jika seperti itu, kenapa sasuke-kun tidak kembali kedesa untuk menemuiku atau menemui naruto. Atau mungkin sasuke-kun pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi'Sakura berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi sambil menunduk sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap langit malam yang dituruni salju. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan melihat butiran salju jatuh ketangannya.

'sasuke-kun'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"yo sakura-chan. Kau mau kemana? ayo makan ramen bersamaku" ucap naruto yang menghampirinya dengan tersenyum lebar sambil menggosokan bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"ah. Naruto" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum dan menaikan salah satu alisnya ke atas.

"dimana hinata?" tanyanya.

"mah. Hinata saat ini memiliki urusan dengan keluarganya. Jadi, yah.. itu.. sekarang aku sendirian" naruto cengingisan sambil menggaruk belakang menghela nafasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"mau bagaimana lagi"

Sesampainya naruto dan sakura di Ramen Ichiraku.

"ramen special dengan tambahan daging dan ramen super hangat dimusim dingin" ucap Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen

"terimakasih" ucap naruto sambil mengambil sumpit begitu juga dengan sakura "selamat makan" ucapnya

Merekapun dengan lahap memakan ramen mereka. Namun naruto berfirasat cemas pada sakura saat naruto melihat wajah sakura yang seolah-olah sedang sedih walaupun ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"ada apa sakura-chan. Kau terlihat sedih" Tanya naruto yang berhenti memakan ramennya.

"heh" sakura terkejut sampai-sampai ia batal memasukan ramennya ke mulutnya "apa yang kau katakan? Aku baik-baik saja" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"pasti karena kabar bahwa sasuke pernah datang ke konoha. Tapi dia tidak menemui satupun dari kita kecuali orang-orang yang ada disana bersama kakashi-sense" tanyanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit-langit kedai.

"mah… jangan khahwatir, sasuke pasti akan benar-benar kembai ke konoha. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia muncul dengan cara keren nantinya" sambung naruto sambil membuat lelucuan.

"tapi, ini sudah satu tahun setelah terakhir kali sasuke terlihat. Apa menurutmu dia akan benar-benar pulang?"

sakura menatap sedih kearah mangkok yang masih terisi penuh.

"tentu saja dia akan pulang" jawab naruto dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura memang merasa baikan setelah mendengarnya. Ia memutuskan agar tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

'sudahlah. Sasuke-kun bilang dia akan menemuiku lagi. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan berkata omong kosong pada seseorang'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya, diatas patung Yondaime naruto duduk diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian mode seninnya muncul dengan maksud menyempurnakan teknik rasengannya yang baru. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan chakra sasuke di pinggiran desa. Merasa terkejut bahwa sasuke benar-benar datang ke Konoha, naruto tanpa pikir panjang menuju ke arah sasuke.

Butuh waktu untuk pergi kearah chakra sasuke, namun benar saja, dari atas pohon naruto melihat sasuke sedang berdiri diujung jurang melihat kearah desa konoha yang terlihat jelas seluruh desa dari pinggiran hutan modenya menghilang, Naruto tanpa ragu turun dari cabang pohon dan berdiri tepat dibelakang sasuke.

"sasuke, teryata kau kembali. Kakashi-sense bilang bahwa kau sempat kembali. Lalu kau hilang tanpa jejak. Kemudian kembali lagi. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk kedesa? Paling tidak kau harusnya menemuiku atau menemui sakura-chan"

"tidak perlu. Besok pagi aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku" jawab sasuke yang masih menatap desa konoha yang dipenuhi lampu malam.

"lagi?" ucap naruto dengan nada kesal yang ia itu juga membuat naruto mengingat ekspresi wajah sedih sakura beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ia menatap kesal ke arah sasuke yang memakai sorban dan mantelnya itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan sangat kuat. Ia berjalan mendekati sasuke dan memaksanya membalikan badannya dan menggenggam kerah mantelnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Kupikir kau sudah berubah. Tapi tetap saja sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu mesih ada. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada sakura-chan? Kau selalu saja membuatnya menunggu. Sejak dulu dia selalu saja menghawatirkanmu"

 _ **tiba-tiba saja naruto mengingat kejadian setelah itachi masuk ke konoha dan menghajar habis-habisan sasuke. Ketika tsunade membuat sasuke sadar kembali. Tiba-tiba saja sakura memeluknya dan mengangis. Naruto masih ingat ketika ia masih menyukai sakura, ia merasa sangat iri pada sasuke dan membuatnya harus pergi meninggalkan mereka karena rasa cemburu yang harus ia rasakan**._

"dia selalu menunggumu pulang. Kau tidak ada disana melihat betapa sakura mencemaskanmu dan memaksanya memasang wajah palsu seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan melanjutkan perjalanan konyolmu itu lagi. Tapi paling tidak kau menemui sakura-chan" teriak naruto didapan sasuke.

"kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dan mengecilkan suaranya "sakura-chan bilang bahwa perasaan itu ada karena aku tidak mau kalah denganmu sehingga aku mencoba menarik perhatian sakura-chan. Aku ingat ketika kita masih satu tim, sebelum kau pergi dari desa, setiap kau terluka parah ia selalu berteriak memanggil namamu dan menangis."

Kemudian naruto mengencangkan suaranya lagi "kenapa kau tidak mengerti sedikitpun perasaan sakura-chan. Sebagai orang yang selalu didekatnya, aku tidak ingin melihat sakura-chan seperti itu lagi. Aku.."

"omong kosong" potong sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan naruto darinya. Sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah dalam hutan.

Naruto menatap kearah sasuke berjalan "apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku tidak tau jika kau tidak bilang. Aku akan mendengarnya karena kita ini, temankan?" sambung naruto.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan berkata "bukankah ia lebih baik bersamamu?"

Dengan cepat naruto menjawab "tidak. Karena aku sudah punya Hinata. Maksudku, aku menikahinya"

Segera angin berhembus membuat salju turun agak lebat dari sebelumnya.

"heh. Sangat konyol" Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam hutan.

"dia membutuhkanmu sasuke. Jika kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan pada sakura-chan, temui dia dan yakinkanlah agar sakura-chan mencari laki-laki lain yang tidak akan membuatnya terluka seperti ini lagi" ucap naruto hingga akhirnya bayangan sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam yang semakin dingin membuat sakura merasa kedinginan. Entah mengapa ia masih belum bisa pulang kerumah. Dan sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ditengah malam. ia duduk di tepat dimana ia pingsan saat sasuke pergi meninggalkan konoha dan untuk pertama kalinya saseke berkata terima kasih padanya. Rasa sesak didadanya semakin khahwatir jika sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke kenoha seperti yang ia katakan. Pada akhirnya ia malah mengingat kejadian itu, ketika ia melihat sasuke pergi untuk menemui orachimaru. Sakura menunduk dan menutup matanya, meyakinkannya dirinya agar tidak terus memikirkan sasuke.

"kenapa kau berjalan ditengah malam begini"

Kejadian itu selalu tergiang-giang diingatannya sampai-sampai terdengar sangat nyata bagi sakura. Ia menarik nafas panjang mencoba memenangkan dirinya.

"apa kau tidak kedinginan huh"

'suara itu' sakura sangat kaget ketika mendengarnya. Suara yang ia dengar barusan bukanlah imajinasinya. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah suara itu. Mata emberlandnya membesar ketika sadar bahwa sasuke berdiri lima meter dari tempat duduknya. Dengan reflek, ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"sasuke-kun"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearah sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerahnya.

"sasuke-kun, selamat da.."

"aku hanya ingin memastikan" sasuke memotong perkataan sakura. Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepan sakura berjarak setengah meter melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"kesalah pahaman dari perkataanku yang pernah aku ucapkan"

'kesalah pahaman'

Ekspresi sakura berubah.

"saat aku bilang 'aku akan menemuimu lagi' itu bukan seperti 'aku menyikaimu atau 'kita akan kembali bersama lagi' "

"heh" jawab sakura singkat.

"aku baru saja bertemu naruto, ia bilang bahwa kau masih mungguku"

Ekspresi sakura bertambah kaget.

'ini pasti mimpi'

"aku tidak mengharapkanmu masih menyimpan perasaan padaku. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kau suka dariku"

'bukan ini yang aku harapkan'

"kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja"

Mata sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya. Berharap ini semua adalah mimpi dan berharap ia akan segera bangun.

"aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Karena kau menyebalkan"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya menatap kaki sasuke. Ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya.

'kenapa? Salah paham? Selama ini, aku salah paham, salah paham jika selama ini aku berfikir bahwa sasuke-kun juga menyukaiku walau hanya sedikit'

Perlahan ia melihat sasuke mengembalikan arah kakinya menjauh darinya. Perlahan, hingga sakura tidak bisa melihat bayangan sasuke lagi. Ia mulai mengangis histeris sambil menahan suaranya. sakura menurunkan badanya hingga dalam posisi jongkong. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. Hingga hisak tangis kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Secara perlahan ia merasa sakit di bagian tangan kanannya beberapa detik kemudian, kesadarannya pun menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, hinata, lee dan shikamaru berjalan bersama menuju ramen Ichiraku.

"serius? Ramen lagi. Apakau tidak bosan setiap hari makan ramen?" Tanya shikamaru pada naruto.

"tentu saja tidak. Ramen Ichiraku adalah yang terbaik"

"naruto bagaimana jika kita makan daging panggang saja. Mitosnya, makan daging di pagi hari akan membuat semangat muda mu akan menjolak dengan api membara" ucap lee penuh semangat.

"aku lebih suka daging panggang" jawab chouji sambil menggosok perutnya yang kelaparan.

"heh. Bukan kah ramen itu lebih enak. Ya kan hinata"

Hinata yang berdiri disebelah kanan naruto tersipu malu dan menatap naruto

"hem" jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"yosh. Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan makan daging panggang" ucap lee sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya keatas.

"yo…" sahut chouji sambil mengikuti gaya lee.

"heh.." naruto pun menunduk kecewa "padahal aku mau makan ramen"

Hinata dan shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan mereka.

Tiba-tiba orang tua sakura berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"ada apa" Tanya naruto pada kedua orang tua sakura."sakura. Dia tidak ada di rumah sampai saat ini. kami sudah mencarinya di rumah sakit dan bertanya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, tidak ada yang tau sakura dimana" ucap Mebuki

"kami sangat cemas, bagaimana jika ada hal buruk terjadi padanya" sambung Kizashi  
Mereka tercengang mendengarnya namun tiba-tiba kiba dan akamaru datang menemui mereka dari atas atap warga.

"naruto, hinata, shikamaru, kalian dipangil hokage sekarang" ucapnya yang sontak mereka melihat kearah kiba yang mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"maaf, kami akan segera mencari tau tentang sakura. Kalian tidak perlu kawatir. Kami akan mencarinya setelah ini. lee dan chouji akan membantu kalian" ucap Shikamaru yang mencoba menenangkan orangtua itu.

"terimakasih" jawab wanita paruh baya bergegas pergi kekantor hokage.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ada penyusup" ungkap kakashi yang membuat mereka berempat kaget.

"setelah menerima laporan dari ino tentang hilangnya sakura, pasti ada kaitannya dengan penyusup, juga hilangnya sebuah gulungan medis" sambungnya.

"jadi, pelakunya menculik sakura adalah karena jutsu medisnya. Dengan artian, mereka mencari tenaga medis terbaik. Mereka tidak berfikir bisa menculik tsunade-sama yang merupakan sennin legendaris dan juga mantan hokage. Dan akhirnya mereka menculik muridnya yaitu sakura" sambung shikamaru.

"yah. Seperti itulah" jawabnya singkat.

"kalian harus mencari penyusup itu dan membawa sakura dan gulungan itu kembali. Kalian mengerti"

"menyusahkan. Padahal baru saja insiden mengerikan terjadi, tapi muncul lagi masalah baru." Keluh shikamaru

"pokoknya kita harus menyelamatkan sakura sekarang" ucap naruto kesal.

 **Bersambung**


	3. PENCARIAN

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :**

 **Cerita ini bukan karya ku, aku menemukannya di suatu blog. Mungkin ini cerita asli dari novel Sasuke or Sakura Hiden yang di translate kan.**

 **Sumber : Yukimura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2** **PENCARIAN**

"kiba, bagaimana?" Tanya shikamaru yang berada di belakang kiba bersama akamaru.

"arahnya kesana" kiba menunjukan arah jejak bau yang ditinggalkan oleh penyusup yang ceroboh itu.

Mereka terus mengikuti kiba dari belakang sambil berlari di meloncati setiap batang pohon. Hinata pun tidak hentinya berkosentrasi dengan matanya untuk mendeteksi jejak musuh dari begitu. Walau begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa yang mengganjal memenuhi otak naruto. Bagaimana bisa sakura yang kuat bisa dengan mudah diculik?.

"shikamaru, ada yang ingin kulakukan sebentar." Ucapnya.

"jangan terlalu lama. Jika sudah selesai cepatlah kembali ke kelompok" perintah shikamaru.

"aku juga akan membawa hinata. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan" tambahnya.

"hinata" mendengarnya membuat hinata mengangguk pelan kearah naruto dan mulai berpencar dari kelompok.

"naruto-kun. Apa yang ingin kau cari?" Tanya hinata yang berlari dibelakang naruto.

"ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan si bodoh itu. Hinata, bisakah kau mencari keberadaan sasuke? Jika ia hanya berjalan, ia pasti tidak akan jauh dari sini" perintahnya.

"sasuke-kun?" tanyanya heran.

"Sejak kapan sasuke-kun datang kedesa?"

"ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menggunakan mode sennin. Tapi sekarang, aku mengandalkanmu, Hinata" ucap naruto sambil memandang kearah hinata dengan melontarkan senyumnya.

"hem" angguknya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya perlahan membuka, rasa pusing masih dirasakan sakura sehingga ia menutup matanya lagi karena tidak kuat menahan sakit dikepalanya, ia kemudian memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Setelah merasa baikan, ia mulai mencoba perlahan membuka matanya yang kabur dan perlahan terlihat jelas suasana asing disekitarnya.

'ini, dimana?'

"jadi kau sudah sadar? Apa kau perlu compres?"

Mendengar suara asing itu, sakura bergegas melompat dari ranjang, namun sayangnya efek pusing dan tenaganya tidak mendukung sehingga membuat sakura hampir ambruk.

"sepertinya efeknya masih berkerja" sahutnya.

Sakura mencoba menopang tegak tubuhnya, dan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki seumuran kakashi-sensei berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, itu akan membuat efeknya makin berkerja."

"Apa maumu?" Tanya sakura sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"yah, kami memerlukanmu sebagai tenaga medis, untuk menyembuhkan ratu kami dari maut"

orang itu berjalan kearah jendela besar yang berada tiga meter dari sisi kanan sakura. Ia memandangi saju diluar jendela kemudian menatap kearah sakura sambil mengarahkan sebuah gulungan. Sakura yang mengenal gulungan itu, terkejut dan mengerti maksud mereka bahwa mereka ingin agar sakura memakai jutsu medis yang ada di gulungan itu.

"gulungan itu" sahutnya

"jutsu memperpanjang umur. aku ingin kau menggunakannya untuk memperpanjang umur ratu kami. Dengan begitu, kami bisa mendirikan klan kami kembali."

"apa maksudmu?"

"pada perang shinobi ke dua, perang besar merengkut klan kami. Klan kami yang ditakuti sebagai klan shi yang menguasai dan menciptakan jutsu segel yang sekarang diturunkan ke klan uzumaki. Hanya sedikit dari kami yang tersisa. Bahkan desa tempat kami tinggal sudah hancur. Oleh karena itu, kami ingin menyegel semua kekuatan shinobi di dunia dan menunjukan kepada mereka bahwa kami belum berakhir"

"kau pikir setelah mendengar khayalanmu itu, membuatku mau membatumu? Shaannaarooo.." teriak sakura yang mencoba memukul pria itu. Dengan cepat ia membuat segel tangan yang membuat sakura merasa bahwa chakraknya seperti dikekang.

"percuma saja, melalui bius saat itu, aku sudah menandainya dengan segel chakra. Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya karena akulah yang mengontrol chakramu". sakura yang merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah menatap pria itu dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu, sasukek-kun" ucap hinata yang melihat sasuke dari jarak yang agak jauh. "lewat sini" sambungnya lagi. Naruto mengikuti hinata yang memadunya kearah sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba alat komunikasi yang ia pakai ditelinganya mulai berbunyi.

"naruto, hinata. Kalian dimana? Sepertinya kami kehilangan jejak musuh. Kiba mencium bau sakura menyebar. Sepertinya mereka mencoba mengecoh kita. Kami membutuhkan mu naruto" ucap shikamaru

"begitu, kami baru saja ingin memastikannya. Tunggulah sebentar"jawabnya.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlari, akhirnya naruto menemukan sasuke yang sedang berjalan menulusuri jalan sepi menuju arah desa hujan.

"sasuke" teriak naruto dari kejauhan. Mendengarnya sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya dengan mata kirinya ia melihat kearah suara. Naruto dan hinata menghampiri sasuke dan mendekatinya.

"sasuke, sakura-chan diculik. Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada sakura. Tapi, kami kehilangan penculik itu" jelas naruto dengan nada cemas.

Sasuke hanya diam sejenak.

"lalu?"

Lagi-lagi setelah mendengar jawaban sasuke yang mengecewakan, membuat naruto semakin marah.

"jadi benar dugaanku. Sakura-chan diculik itu semua karena mu?"

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada sasuke.

"teme, apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada sakura-chan" teriak naruto sambil memberikan pukulan keras pada sasuke. Namun sasuke dengan mudah menagkis pukulannya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata yang melihatnya merasa terkejut melihat naruto berniat memukul sasuke "naruto-kun" ucapnya

kiri sasuke menatap naruto dengan dingin.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Yang ku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti saran yang kau berikan"

Naruto merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan sasuke. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa sasuke benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari sasuke.

"aku harusnya tau bahwa kau tidak mungkin melihat kearah sakura-chan, walau hanya sedikit" sahut naruto dengan rendah

"sasuke-kun, naruto-kun hentikan. Bukankah kalian baru saja baikan. Jangan membuat diri kalian bermusuhan lagi" teriak hinata mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"yah. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Ini semua salahku. Aku membiarkannya terlalu mempercayaimu. Padahal banyak yang telah sakura lakukan untukku, tapi sebagai sahabatnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya" ucap naruto sambil menebar senyumnya tanpa memperdulikan tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"hinata, ayo pergi! Semuanya sudah menunggu kita." Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan sasuke.

"sasuke-kun, sampai nanti" ucap Hinata yang kemudian menginggalkannya.

"tidak akan menyalahkan huh? Padahal dia dua kali berteriak didepanku" ucap sasuke dengan nada kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa yang akan kita lakukan shikamaru? Hal seperti ini sama seperti saat aku, akamaru dan naruto mengejar sasuke. Baunya menyebar. saat itu team taka menggunakan robekan baju sasuke yang dipasangkan ke kaki burung untuk membingungkan kami" jelas kiba sambil mengelus punggung Akamaru.

Mereka yang sedang berhenti di tengah-tengah hutan sedang menunggu naruto kembali. Tentu saja shikamaru tidak tinggal diam. Ia terus memikirkan cara untuk menemukan keberadaan sakura dan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan misi ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua datang. Begitu dengan shikamaru yang sudah selesai memikirkan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan.

Shikamaru berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berkata sambil menatap naruto yang baru berhenti di hadapannya.

"naruto, cepat aktifkan mode senninmu, lalu kau.."

"aku mengerti" belum saja shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, naruto sudah memotong pembicaraannya seolah sudah mengerti apa yang ingin shikamaru perintahkan padanya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, naruto sudah masuk ke mode senninnya. Ia langsung mencari chakra sakura. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menyuruh teman-temannya mengikutinya.

Ditengah perjalanan, kiba yang merasa aneh dengan tindakan naruto, mulai bertanya pada hinata tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

"hei, hinata, apa yang telah terjadi? Sepertinya naruto sedang kesal"

"sebenarnya, tadi kami mencari sasuke-kun. Saat mereka bertemu, mereka langsung bertengkar karena sasuke yang begitu tidak peduli pada sakura. Padahal naruto-kun sangat khawatir pada sakura" jawab hinata sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kiba yang menaiki punggung akamaru melihat raut wajah hinata lalu kemudian bertanya lagi.

"apa kau cemburu?"

"tidak. Aku merasa sedih karena sakura orang yang sangat baik. Ia bahkan selalu membantuku untuk bisa mendekati naruto-kun, tapi hal yang paling membuatku sedih saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang sakura suka bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, aku yakin sasuke-kun juga menghawatirkan sakura, hanya saja ia mengekspresikannya dengan cara berbeda" jelasnya pada kiba. Mendengar penjelasan itu, membuat kiba tersemyum.

"kau memang orang yang baik. Tapi aku sendiri heran kenapa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki kisah cinta sampai sekarang" pikirnya dengan nada putus asa.

"tidak. Kiba-kun pasti nantinya pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang luar biasa." Jawab hinata menghibur.

Dan kiba hanya menghela hafas mendengarnya.

"disana" tunjuk naruto kearah air terjun yang besar

Dengan cepat, keempatnya mendekati air terjun itu dan berdiri di sisi bebatuan di pinggiran air terjun.

"di dalam air terjun ini, aku merasakan chakra sakura." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kedalam air yang jatuh dengan derasnya.

Hinata pun mengaktifkan byakugannya, ia melihat ada banyak terowongan. jika memasuki terowongan yang benar, mereka akan menemukan sebuah hutan di balik air terjun. kemudian, ia melihat sebuah istana tua yang besar ditengah lahan yang luas.

Ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat kepada teman-temannya sambil mencari lebih dalam isi dari bangunan itu, tapi sayangnya pandangannya hanya sebatas pintu gerbang istana.

"baiklah. Hinata kau akan mentuntun jalannya" perintah Shikamaru.

masuk ke balik air terjun. Butuh waktu untuk sampai ke ujung lorong. Pandangan di sana juga sangat gelap sehingga mereka harus menyalakan lampu darurat yang Kiba bawa.

Shikamaru sempat berfikir, tentang penjagaan wilayah yang tidak ketat. Berbeda dengan wilayah musuh lainnya yang selama ini pernah ia temui, tapi sampai sejauh ini hinata maupun yang lainnya tidak merasakan kehadiran musuh sama sekali.

'apa yang sedang mereka rencarakan' ngungam shikamaru dalam pikirannya.

"hinata, apa kau sudah bisa melihat kedalam istana itu?" Tanya shikamaru.

"belum. Aku merasa seperti ada yang menghalangi pandanganku" jawab hinata yang mulai mengerutkan alisnya. Hal ini membuat shikamaru berfikir lebih keras sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju yang turun semakin deras, sasuke berdiri di sela-sela ranting pohon yang besar sambil memegang mata kanannya.

"akhirnya" sasuke melepas tangannya dari matanya dan mulai membuka mata rinnegannya yang sudah aktif lagi.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Diambil Alih

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3 : Di Ambil Alih**

Tangannya dibuat kaku dengan tali dengan ikatan yang kencang. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membela dirinya sehingga ia hanya menunduk sepanjang jalan.

Ia tidak tau akan dibawa kemana oleh pria itu. Namun kemungkinan ia akan dibawa ketempat dimana ratu mereka terbaling. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa pakaiannya sudah berbeda dengan yang ia pakai sebelumnya hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah.

'lagi-lagi aku menjadi seperti ini' ucapnya dalam benak.

Setelah beberapa lama menelusuri istana, ia akhirnya berdiri di depan gerbang yang besar. Sakura hanya melihatnya dengan rawut terkejut. Pria misterius yang menuntunya dari belakang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah melihat sakura tidak berjalan lagi saat didepan gerbang.

Sakura melihat seorang wanita yang sangat tua terbaring di depannya. Kulitnya kering, bentuk kerangka badan yang terlihat, dan rambutnya yang putih sangat panjang hingga menjuntai sampai kelantai.

"kei-sama. Kami membawakannya untuk anda" ucap pria itu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Laki-laki itupun memotong ikatan tali sakura menggunakan kunai yang ia ambil dari saku belakangnya.

"cepat lakukan jutsu itu kepada kei-sama" pria itu memberikan gulungannya kepada sakura sambil membuat segel tangan dengan tangan kananya. Beberapa detik kemudian sakura merasa chakranya kembali mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura mengambil gulungan itu dan pergi mendekati wanita yang berumur kira-kira lebih dari seratus tahun. Sakura melihat kearah matanya dimana pupil matanya yang sudah berwarna hampir putih sepenuhnya dan dipastikan bahwa sekarang ia sudah hampir buta.

Sakura menatap wanita itu gemetaran. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menuruti perintah musuh sama saja dengan menghianati desa dan temannya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan membulatkan tekatnya.

Dengan cepat sakura melempar gulungan itu sangat jauh. Pria yang terkejut segera menyegel chakra sakura. namun terlambat beberapa detik setelah serangan yang akan dilakukan sakura.

"shaanaarooo"

Tiba-tiba tangan dingin memegang pergelangan tangan sakura yang membuatnya terkejut dan membuatnya batal untuk mengeluarkan kuatannya. Dengan reflek yang cepat Sakura memandang wajah wanita tua itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah mengerikannya tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"NAN"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hinata. Berapa jauh lagi jaraknya?" Tanya kiba

"sebentar lagi" jawab hinata

"kita harus tetap waspada. Mungkin saja disini banyak perangkap. Biar bagaimanapun, keadaan sekarang sangat mencurigakan" ungkap shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Hinata kemudian memberhentikan pergerakannya dan berhenti di pohon terakhir dari hutan yang juga diikuti oleh tiga orang yang lainnya. Didepan mereka terlihat sebuah istana yang sangat besar ditengan lahan rumput. Hinata mencoba beberapa kali lagi untuk meluhat kedalam lebih jauh. Namun, itu semua mustahil. Suatu penghalang hitam besar seperti tembok yang kasat mata bagi orang yang memiliki mata biasa masih menghalangi pandangan dari byakugannya itu.

"sial." ucap naruto

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan lagi shikamaru?" Tanya kiba yang menatap shikamaru dari samping.

"ada hal yang selalu membuatku merasa ganjal. Kenapa disini tidak ada sama sekali pengawal atau pasukan yang menjaga wilayah musuh sampai sejauh ini? bukankah ini hal yang aneh?" ucap shikamaru sambil mengamati dengan teliti istana yang ada didepannya. Teman-temannya menapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"sial, aku tidak bisa menunggu disini lagi" naruto bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"tunggu naruto, bisa saja ini jebakan" ucap shikamaru mencoba menenangkan naruto.

"aku tidak peduli. Temanku sedang dalam bahaya. Mana mungkin aku bisa diam saja" naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah istana besar itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang hinata mengejar naruto

"naruto-kun, tunggu"

"kenapa selalu seperti ini. merepotkan" keluhnya ketika melihat kelaukan naruto yang tidak sabaran itu. Namun, mereka berdua akhirnya ikut mengejar naruto dan hinata.

Dari ujung hutan sampai gerbang masuk, masih tidak ada musuh terlihat

Hinata memasang wajah kaget ketika melihat seseorang dibalik gerbang yang besar itu

"ada seseorang" sahut hinata. Yang membuat naruto dan temannya berhenti berlari mendekati gerbang kayu raksasa itu dan mengambil langkah mundur beberapa loncatan kebelakang sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

gerbang perlahan mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sosok seorang laki-laki yang sama yang menyegel chakra sakura mulai terlihat jelas. Raut wajah mereka berempat pun berubah."sudah datang ya para bantuan? Perkenalkan namaku shi kazeroku. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucapnya sambil melepas senyum dibibirnya.

"dimana kau menyembunyikan sakura-san?" Teriak hinata dengan ancang-ancang menyerangnya.

"oh. Dia baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir"

"pembohong, kembalikan sakura-chan sekarang" teriak naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"apa yang kau rencanakan? Apa kau terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu? sampai-sampai kau sama sekali tidak membentengi wilayahmu" sindir shikamaru sambil tersenyum sinis.

"yah seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku sangat percaya diri dengan kekuatanku" jawabnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

Dengan cepat shikamaru melempai tiga kunainya kearah kazeroku yang membuatnya melompat menghindari kunai itu tiga kali. Naruto jatuh dari atas sambil memberikan rasengannya walau musuh sempat menghindar lagi yang membuat serangannya meleset, tapi bagaimanapun itu hanya bunshin.

"rasengan"

"gatsuga"

tiba-tiba naruto dari arah belakang dan kiba bersama akamaru menyerangnya dari depan.

Ketika hendak menghindar, tiba-tiba saja bayangan mengikat tubuhnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak "ceh".

"kage nui no jutsu berhasil"

Seketika ledakan besar terjadi. Dengan mengambil keuntungan dari ledakan tersebut, mereka berempat mengambil kesempatan untuk menyusup ke dalam. Mereka berlari menulusuri tiap jalan. Istana besar itu terlihat sangat sepi tidak ada orang. hingga di ruang utama yang sangatlah luas mereka melihat sakura mengenakan pakaian sweater hijau muda yang tampak seperti dress. Berdiri membelakangi mereka

"sakura" teriak kiba bersamaan dengan akamaru yang menggonggong dua kali.

Dengan perhalan sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Ekspresi semua berubah drastis. Keheninganpun mulai timbul. Hal yang membuat semua orang tercengang melihat cara sakura menatap mereka semua, tatapannya bukan seperti sakura yang mereka kenal.

Seketika itu ledakan terjadi dibelakang mereka membuat langit-langit istana yang tinggi mulai retak. Merekapun terpenting kepinggiran sudut ruangan yang sangat laus itu. Dari kubaran asap yang mulai memudar, terlihat kazeroku sedang membuka segel dengan darahnya sehingga moster berukuran besar keluar dari balik segel.

"Monster apa itu" ucap shikamaru sambil menutup hidungnya dengan lengan atasnya agar ia tidak terlalu banyak menghidup asap yang masih ada disekitar mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada sakura-chan?" teriaknya sambil meluapkan amarahnya

"kurama" narutopun berubah menjadi bijuu mode.

Kiba melihat naruto yang selalu menyerang tanpa berfikir mencoba menghentikannya

"naruto jangan gegabah"

"ceh selalu saja seperti ini" shikamaru mengeluarkan jutsu pengikat bayangannya untuk mengikat perkerakan monster berwarna hitam kelam berbentuk lebih seperti singa namun memiliki kuit yang sangat keras seperti baja dan memiliki sayap sebagai perisai.

"kage bunshin no jutsu"

"senpou, cho oodama rasengan"

Puluhan bayangan dengan oodama rasengannya menimpa monster yang dikendalikan oleh pria itu dari balik kulit bajanya di bagian kepala.  
Shikamaru yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan gerakan liar moster mulai berkeringat dan kehabisan cakra.

"sial. Kita harus meminta bantuan yang lebih banyak" ucapnya.

"naruto, aku akan meminta bantuan. Alihkan perhatiannya selagi aku memulis surat." Perintahnya melalui alat komunikasi. Naruto yang berada di pojok atas yang sedang melihat kondisi monster itu mendengarkannya dan mengangguk pelan.

Shikamarupun pergi keluar istana dan berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengirimkan surat bantuan ke desa. shikamaru berfikir terus menerus dengan raut kesal, namun tiba-tiba seekor burung elang datang menghampirinya. shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu mengangkat lengan atasnya sehingga burung itu bisa bertenger di tangannya.

"Burung elang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura hanya berdiri di ujung sisi ruangan sambil memperlihatkan tatapan kebenciannya. Melihat hal yang tidak Beres dengan sakura, hinata berlari menghampirinya. Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya tercengang melihat pertarungan naruto tersadar ketika melihat hinata berlari kearah sakura.

"hinata. Tunggu" kiba mengejarnya bersama akamaru.

"sakura-san, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya hinata sambil menatap sakura dengan alisnya yang kebawah.

"hinata, hentikan! Biar di lihat dari manapun, dia bukan sakura." Kiba menghalangi hinata yang mulai mendekati sakura dengan tangannya, bahkan akamarupun menggeram sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"apa yang kau pikirkan kiba-kun. Dia adalah sakura, cakranya, penampilannya semuanya itu menunjukan bahwa dia adalah sakura-san. Apa kau tidak mengenal teman yang sudah bersamamu selama ini? ungkap hinata dengan nada cemas kearah kiba.

Kiba tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sakura yang dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang hinata yang siap menenangnya. Dengan singkap kiba menarik tangan hinata kebelakangnya sehingga tendangan sakura mengenainya. Kiba terlempar jauh hingga dinding istana retak.

"berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama gadis menyedihkan itu. namaku shi keishiro. heh sebenarnya adalah Gadis bodoh itu sekarang sudah tamat. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan menunggu kematiannya. Shinobi mana yang dapat dengan mudah masuk ke perangkap musuh? mengelabuinya dengan gulungan medis itu terlampau sangat mudah"

"akhirnya, tubuh yang masih kokoh dan awet muda. Dengan ini aku bisa menduduki kursi teratas lagi" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

Akamaru yang sekarang sudah bersembunyi di belakang hinata dengan ketakutan membuat hinata sadar sepenuhnya bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang memang benar-benar mirip sakura tapi dia bukan sakura-san yang ia kenal.

"akamaru. Cepat tolong kiba" akamaru bersuara kecil dan menurunkan ekornya meninggalakan hinata. Hinata mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang dan mengaktifkan byakugannya lagi.

Kei yang berada di dalam tubuh sakura memandang gadis didepanya dengan pandangan menyedihkan sambil mengacak pinggangnya dengan tangan kananya.

'kiba-kun benar kau bukanlah sakura-san. Sakura yang aku kenal adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia selalu membantuku kapanpun aku membutuhkan bantuan, mendengarkan semua keluhanku dan terus menyemangatiku. Walau dia sendiri terluka, tapi dia tetap tersenyum'

"sepertinya aku tidak perlu menggunakan jutsu untuk melawanmu"

Hinata mengalirkan cakranya ke telapak tangannya dan mulai bertarung habis-bahisan melawan seseorang yang mengambil alih tubuh sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melihat moster yang masih bisa berdiri tegak walau beberapa kulitnya hancur.

"ceh. Keras kepala sekali"

"Kurama"

"naruto, jangan menggunakan bijuu mode lebih dari ini!" ucap kurama yang duduk menyilangkan kakinya di dalam tubuh naruto

"heh. Kenapa?"

"dua orang itu, mereka berbahaya. Mereka menuasai jutsu segel yang berbahaya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menyegel chakra ku sepenuhmya di ruang tanpa waktu. jika hal itu terjadi, kau juga akan tamat"

"dua orang? Siapa satunya lagi?" Tanya naruto yang semakin bingung.

Kurama menunjuk wanita yang sedang bertarung dengan hinata yang teryata itu adalah sakura "dia"

Naruto yang terkejut baru menyadari perkalahian mereka mencoba menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya.

"itu tidak mungkin kan. Dia hanyalah sakura-chan"

Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya menatap naruto.

"lalu, menurutmu kenapa mereka bertarung? Seseorang pasti mengambil tubuh sakura. Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia melakukan jutsu pertukaran tubuh"

"sial, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

 **Bersambung**


	5. KEINGINAN

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4 : Keinginan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'apakah aku akan mati disini?'

Sangat sulit bagi wanita itu untuk bernafas, bahkan untuk membuka matanya pun terasa berat. Sakura tahu jika tubuh ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

'bagaimana keadaan otou-san dan kaa-san jika anak satu-satunya ini meninggalkan mereka duluan? Melihat wajah ayah yang menangis itu sangat berisik dan menyebalkan'

'lagi pula siapa yang akan mengacau suasana di rumah jika bukan aku. Siapa lagi yang akan mementak ibu jika bukan aku? Ayah sangat lembek pada ibu, jadi dia tidak akan berani seperti itu'

'mereka pasti kesepian dan kamarku akan dijadikan gudang. Heh.. itu sangat tidak lucu'

'bagaimana penampilan dan sikap Naruto saat menjadi hokage nanti? Aku ingin meihatnya'

Sakura menangis dalam hatinya.

'aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada otousan dan kaasan. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya'

'selalu saja seperti ini. padalah aku sudah berlatih sangat keras tapi hasilnya? sangat mengecewakan'

'masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku kejar. Masih banyak.. sangat banyak..'

'lalu..'

'aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun bahagia. Setelah semua yang kami alami, akhirnya dia kembali. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum bersama, hanya kami berempat. Kakashi-sense, Naruto, aku dan pada akhirnya bukan hanya kami bertiga lagi. Tidak ada pengganti Sasuke-kun lagi tapi benar-benar bersamanya… bersama Sasuke-kun… seperti dulu'

'aku benar-benar tidak ingin mati'

'benar-benar... tidak ingin'

Tubuh tua itu terlihat tertidur pulas, namun kenyataannya jiwanya menangis. Sambil berfikir tentang masa depan dan masa lalunya. Berfikir bahwa inilah yang terakhir kalinya.

Dengan nafas yang pelan sakura merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh wajahnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membuka mata.

Kabur.

Pandangannya sangat kabur. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang. Ia mulai ketakutan. Ia berfikir jika musuh akan segera mengabisi tubuh lemah yang sekarang menjadi wadah jiwanya.

Perlahan bayangan itu semakin membesar dan membesar. Warna merah terang itu juga ikut membesar. Dan ia melihat dengan jelas, itu adalah mata. Mata dengan sharingan.

'Sasuke-kun?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menerbangkan elang yang telah diikatkan surat dikakinya, Shikamaru bergegas menyusul teman-temannya. Dari atas langit-langit istana yang hancur, ia mencoba memahami situasi. Seketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Naruto"

Naruto yang berada ditempat yang agak jauh dari Shikamaru mendengar panggilan dari alat komunikasinya.

"ada apa Shikamaru?"

"apa kau melihatnya? Dengan mode sage kau pasti menyadarinyakan?"

"ehm.. ada chakra yang besar di gerbang masuk ruangan ini. tapi, aku tidak tau itu apa. Aku penasaran"

"aku melihatnya. Tanda segel. Aku tidak yakin itu segel apa. Tapi, Hinata pernah bilang kalau penglihatannya terganggu saat melihat lebih dalam ketempat ini. cobalah untuk membuatnya sibuk. Aku akan memikirkannya secepat mungkin"

Monster buas itu kembali mengamuk.

"ada apa? Kau akan menghindar lagi? Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kyuubi dalam tubuhmu itu itu?... Naruto"

Perkataan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia tidak terhasut. Naruto mulai menyerang lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru mendekati Akamaru dan Kiba yang pingsan. Ia mencoba membuat Kiba dalam posisi nyaman dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kiba. Sadarlah"

Kiba benar-benar pingsan dan Shikamaru yang menyadari bahwa tulang belakang Kiba patah.

"Sial. Sakura benar-benar mengerikan"

Ia menatap Hinata yang bersusah payah melawan Sakura dan berteriak-

"Hinata. Berhenti. Menjauh darinya"

Hinata mendengar perintah itu segera melakukannya tanpa menengok.

"kenapa? Apa kau kelelahan? Aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan ninjutsu apapun pada kalian"

"SEKARANG PERGILAH KALIAN KE NERAKA BERSAMA TEMPAT INI"

Ia pun membuat tanja jutsu dengan cepat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat jantung Hinata dan Shikamaru terasa putus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meninggalkan tubuh layu itu dan berjalan dengan tantai ke sisi dinding ruangan. Sekilas dinding itu terlihat biasa saja dengan getaran-getaran yang terasa. Tentu saja getaran itu berasal dari bertarungan yang sedang terjadi. Ia sangat tahu itu, namun membiarkannya.

Ia menetapkan tangan kanannya ke dinding dan mendorong pelan dinding itu. Sepanjang telapak tangan Sasuke dinding itu terdorong dan membukanya menjadi sebuah gerbang kecil.

Disana terdapat banyak gulungan tersusun rapi dengan gulungan utama yang besar di tengah meja dengan lilin di sekitarnya.

 **Bersambung**


	6. PENGELIHATAN DARI SEBUAH INGATAN

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5 : Pengelihatan Dari Sebuah Ingatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"huh?"

Ia berada di tempat yang hampa.

"jutsu?"

Seketika itu, pandangan kosong di depannya berubah. Sakura melihat sebuah kedekatan diantara Sasuke dan Itachi yang terlihat sedang menggendong Sasuke kecil di punggungnya. Mereka terlihat dipenuhi rasa bahagia dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

"nee-san, aku ingin kuat seperti nee-san"

Itachi tersenyum "sekarang pun kau sudah kuat"

Sasuke memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kenapa ayah selalu memperhatikan nee-san? Aku jadi iri"

"kau hanya tidak tahu. Saat kau lahir, ayah terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia juga menamakanmu nama yang hebat. Dia sangat membanggakanmu"

"benarkah?" sasuke memasang senyum lebar

"ehm" Itachi mengangguk

Senyumnya semakin lebar dan kemudian memeluk Itachi dengan erat dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berdiri dengan isak tangis di depan Itachi bersama mayat kedua orang tuanya yang terbaling diantara mereka.

"nee-san… kenapa kau.."

"adikku yang bodoh"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"kenapa… kenapa nee-san melakukan itu?"

"untuk mengukur kemampuanku"

"hanya untuk itu?"

"itu lah hal yang terpenting"

Ia menangis dan berlari keluar rumah secepat yang Sasuke kecil bisa.

"jangan bunuh aku" Sasuke berteriak sepanjang jalan.

Secepat apapun ia berlari, Itachi bisa mengejarnya dan sekarang Itachi berdiri di hadapan Sasuke lagi.

"jangan bunuh aku"

"kau tidak pantas dibunuh. Adik kecilku yang bodoh. Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bencilah aku dan teruslah hidup dalam ketidak pastian. Teruslah berlari dan bertahan pada hidupmu"

Sakura yang menyaksikannya menggenggam tangan yang di letakannya di depan dadanya, menggigit bibirnya. Seolah-olah ikut merasakan penderitaan yang pernah dialami Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi yang diselubungi susanoo berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah lemah.

"mata itu.. miliku"Sasuke yang ketakutan mencoba menyerangnya menggunakan katana.

Namun, ia malah terlempar menjauh. Sasuke mencoba berdiri ketika Itachi mulai mendekat dengan mengulurkan melihat dengan jelas wajah ketakutan Sasuke yang sudah terpojok di sebuah batu besar dengan lambang Uchiha yang terukir diatasnya. Kakinya terlihat sangat gemetar.

Semakin dekat tangannya mengarah ke mata Sasuke. Semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan 'tap' jari itu menyentuh jidat Sasuke.

"maaf Sasuke. Dengan ini, semuanya selesai" ia tersenyum tulus

Itachi jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke dengan detak jantung yang tak menentu dan nafas yang terengah-engah mencoba menenangkan diri.  
Setelah tenang, ia melirik Itachi dan tak lama ia ikut pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku selalu berbohong dan berharap kau mau memaafkanku, menjauhkanmu dari kenyataan dengan tanganku sendiri"

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan tangan yang diulurkannya. Edo tense yang mulai pudar membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan.

"itu semua karena aku tidak ingin kau terlibat. Tapi sekarang aku yakin.. kau bisa mengubah ayah, ibu dan Uchiha yang lain"

"jika saja aku terbuka padamu sejak awal.. dan menceritakan padamu yang sebenarnya maka aku tidak perlu berdiri dihadapanmu sebagai orang yang gagal."

"kau tidak perlu memaafkanku dan apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang…"Itachi menggapai kepala Sasuke dan mendekatkan jidat mereka berdua bersama.

"aku akan selalu menyayangimu"

Sakura hanya bisa mematung.

'kenapa.. dadaku terasa sangat sakit'

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya semakin kuat.

'Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke-kun. Walau semua orang membencinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tetap saja melindungi desa dan orang yang ia cintai. Lalu? Kenapa semua ini dibebankan padanya? Menanggung dendam semua orang dan dicap sebagai seorang penghianat'

"kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung dari kami"

Sakura kaget saat mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia membalikan badan menuju arah suara.

"huh?"

"menurutku kita yang berada di tim yang sama, hanya kau yang memiliki segalanya. Hidup tampa kekhawatiran"

"segalanya? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Sasuke-kun"

"kami menanggung bebar yang berat. Rasa sakit. Dan di tinggalkan. Kakashi dan juga Naruto. Kami tidak memiliki keluarga dan merasakan kepedihan yang sama"

"aku tahu. Tapi.. aku mengerti. Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Oleh karena itu-"

"kau tidak mengerti. Kita berbeda"

Sakura terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"aku memikirkan banyak hal selama perjalananku dan juga.. banyak hal yang kulihat"

"berbagai macam orang yang ku temui. Dan ketika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku mulai menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang lemah"

Mata Sakura membesar dan mulai menyempit kembali karena rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mendengar hal itu. sekeras mungkin ia menahan air matanya dan rasa sakit yang menusuk sangat menyadari hal itu. itu sebabnya ia mencoba untuk kuat dan memutuskan meninggalkan dirinya yang cengeng. walaupun begitu, ia merasa seperti orang yang gagal. ninja yang gagal.

Sasuke membalikan badannya membelakangi Sakura dan mulai pergi kemudian mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat sakura terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah Sasuke, namun ia melihat kejadian dimana kekacauan sedang terjadi di Konoha.

Ia melihat dirinya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh tangan pasir Gaara. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah sekarat.

"Naruto, Sakura.. kau harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu kau bisa menyelamatkannya"

Naruto yang duduk disampingnya di sebuah ranting pohon yang besar terlihat terkejut.

"setelah kau menyelamatkannya, jaga dia dan larilah sejauh dan secepat mungkin. Aku masih punya kekuatan untuk menahannya walau sebentar"

"Sasuke.. kau"

"tidak lagi.."

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dan berdiri.

"aku pernah kehilangan segalanya.. aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi meninggal di depanku lagi"

Mata Naruto yang menatap punggung Sasuke merasa terkejut begitu juga yang dirasakan Sakura saat melihat kejadian yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke pernah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sakura tahu mengapa ia memperlihatkan segalanya pada Sakura. Namun, hingga sekarang ia tidak berani menyimpulkan apapun. Rasa ragu masih menyelimutinya dengan apa yang pernah Sasuke katakan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"aku.. sama sekali tidak mengerti"

Bagaimanapun ia akan menahan tangisnya hingga akhir.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	7. PERTEMPURAN DI MULAI

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 6 : Pertempuran Di Mulai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu membuat ekspresi kesal dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri berusaha keras memutar kepalanya yang kaku ke arah sumber jutsu.

" Huh hampir saja"

bayangan mengikatnya dari semua sisi tubuhnya termasuk segel tangan yang masih belum selesai dibuat.

"huh.. hampir saja"

"kau hampir membuat kami jantungan" Sambungnya.

"Naruto, aku sudah menahan wanita ini. Jadi kuserahkan monster itu padamu" ucapnya lewat alat komunikasi

"Hinata, aku ingin kau membawa Kiba ketempat yang lebih aman dan tunggulah bantuan yang akan datang sebentar lagi"

"tapi, Shikamaru"

"cepatlah! saat kau melihat bantuan datang, suruh mereka secepatnya kemari dan jaga Kiba"

Hinata mengangguk dan pergi mengendong kiba di bahunya. Dengan cepat ia pergi keluar istana bersama Akamaru.

"sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos"

"awas kau bocah tengik" ucapnya dengan nada sumpah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melirik Sakura yang sudah terikat bayangan Shikamaru dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lawan.

"Kurama. Bagaimana menurutmu? apa yang harus kita lakukan-dattebayo"

"biar dilihat darimana pun itu adalah monster yang dipanggil dari tempat yang tidak nyata. kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita memisahkan mereka?"

"memisahkan mereka?"

"ya. tapi sepertinya akan sulit karena pelindung kulit di hampir sekujur tubuhnya sangat keras"

"tidak ada cara lain. kita harus menyegelnya juga"

Naruto terlihat bingung menangani orang ini.

"berhentilah bersikap seperti pengecut. kalau begitu akan kupaksa kau turun"

gumpalan api besar berkumpul dirahang monster itu. dan ketika sudah cukup besar, ia menyimburkannya kearah Naruto. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi dan goncangan pun tak terelakan.

"hampir saja"Naruto mendarat ke tanah diantara kobaran asap.

'tidak ada pilihan lain'

Naruto yang sekarang berdiri di depannya menepuk kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"ayo Kurama"

"Bodoh. Sudah kubil-" ucapan kurama yang berada di tubuh Naruto terpotong ketika chakra biru hitam terlintas di depan Naruto yang membuatnya batal melakukan itu dengan cepat memotong sayap sisi kiri yang menimbulkan aungan keras dari monster itu. itu adalah amaterasu yang dikombinasi dengan petir di mendarat ketanah di bawah kepala hewan besar itu. ia melihat kebawah. ada banyak tanda segel tersebar di lantai.

"Sasuke... kau terlambat" bisiknya

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"kurang ajar kau. Uchiha"

Kazeroku menggigit giginya dibalik pelindung. ia menatap mata merah sasuke dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. ia memperkuat segel tangan dan tanda segel yang tersebar cepat naik ke sekujur tubuh monster hitam itu seperti mengikatnya dengan kuat dan lagi-lagi ia mengaung dengan kuat sehingga menghasilkan efek angin yang keras. Sasuke terseret kebelakang dan dengan cepat ia menopang tubuhnya dengan katana yang ditancap ke bumi, Namun karena hal itu, sorban yang dikenakannya melayang. Naruto yang berada di posisi yang sama dengan Sasuke mencengkram tanah dengan tangan Kyubi yang muncul dibelakangnya.

Shikamaru yang berada diposisi yang jauh dengan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan kencang.

Mereka menjadi membesar hingga mencapai langit-langit dan menghancurkannya.

Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat punggung dan sayap yang berkibar itu dari kejauhan dari padang rumput yang sedang membalingkan badan dan Ino bersama dengan ninja medis yang umurnya tiga tahun lebih tua dari mereka menaiki burung tintah juga melihat yang sama dari ketinggian.

"itu Hinata" teriak Ino dan kemudian mereka mendarat. serempak mereka turun dari atas punggung burung tersebut.

dengan segera wanita si ninja medis itu memeriksa keadaan Kiba.

"menurut pesan, ada sebuah serangan yang tidak terduga. tapi kami berdua tidak yakin bisa membatu" ucap sengaja meminta bantuan mereka bertiga sebagai bantuan. walau tak yakin bisa membantu ketika melihat monster yang sebesar itu di dalam ruangan yang pastinya akan menghambat pergerakan mereka. Namun, Ino percaya pasti Shikamaru memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Shikamaru-kun, mereka sudah tiba"

"kami akan kembali. Senpai, Hintana, kami serahkan Kiba pada kalian"

"aku akan meninggalkan burung ini bersama kalian. Jika keadaannya memburuk, pakai saja dia"

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata

mereka pergi mendekati istana yang keadaannya mulai memburuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"baiklah. walau keadaannya memburuk, aku yakin rencana ini akan berhasil" bisiknya

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini bocah? kenapa kau tidak bertarung saja dengan adil bersamaku? kau pengecut"

"aku tidak mau bertarung dengan wanita. biar bagaimana pun itu tubuh orang lain. jika tubuh itu babak belur, bisa-bisa akan akan berakhir seperti Naruto atau lebih parahnya aku akan berakhir sebagai abu di depan fotoku sendiri (meninggal)"

ia sedang membicarakan tentang Sakura yang selalu menghajar Naruto. Terlebih ingatan ketika dia dan Sai kabur dari rumah sakit untuk memakan daging bersama. Saat itu Naruto mengundang semua orang untuk merayakan kesembuhan mereka berdua. Namun, akhirnya mereka pingsan karena pukulan dari sakura yang terkenal sebagai murid Tsunade dengan kekuatan mengerikan di wajahnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kei-sama"

Suara bergema dari tubuh moster raksasa itu terdengar. sepertinya mereka telah menyatu dan Kazeroku berada di dalamnya mengendalikan hewan itu.  
ia mengambil langkah maju namun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di bawah kaki depannya.

"lawanmu adalah kami-dattebayo"

"apa kau sedang meremehkan lawanmu? tindakan yang bodoh"

Seketika itu susanoo sempurna dengan sayap membentang muncul. begitu juga dengan chakra Kyubi raksasa muncul. keduanya membuat langit-langit hancur sempurna menjatuhkan puing-puing bebatuan. hal ini tentu membuat Shikamaru gelisah mengingat jarak antaranya dengan susanoo dan Kyubi cukup melirik kearah gerbang yang retak dan melemparkan gulungan besar dipunggungnya ke arah Sai yang bersama Ino.

"ini.."

Sai menangkapnya dan memandang gulungan tersebut.

"hem.. seperti yang diharapkan" Ucap Shikamaru yang sebelumnya sudah memprediksi hal ini.

"Sakura"

Ino terkejut melihat kondisinya dan berlari mendekatinya.

"jangan mendekatinya. Dia bukan Sakura" Ino yang merupakan tipe sensorik bingung dengan kata-kata itu. sudah pasti itu Sakura. semuanya mirip menepuk pundak Ino dan menariknya menjauh dari Sakura mendekati Shikamaru.

"apa yang terjadi Shikamaru?"

Sai membuka gulungan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"ini.. kunci segel ?!" Sakura tersenyum sinis

"walau pun kau menemukannya, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya"Mata Sai membesar dan keringat membanjiri dahinya."aku punya rencana. dengarkan baik-baik" bisiknya

"jadi begitu. kau dari Clan Shi. Danzo-sama pernah mengatakannya padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto"

"ehm"

Kurama meloncat keatas pundak monster mengunci pergerakannya. Susanoo mengeluarkan pedang besar itu kearah kepala. kepalanya terputus dan tubuhnya terjatuh menghancurkan dinding dan menembus keluar diantara rerumputan yang luas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"seperti itulah. apa kau sanggup Sai?"

"akan ku coba"

Sai menggulung kembali gulungan itu dan meletakannya di pinggang belakang.

"kita mulai"Mereka berpencar. Ino tetap bersama Shikamaru dan membuat segel tangan melingkar membidik target.  
Sai berhenti dan mengambil gulungan kecil di kantung sakunya kemudian mulai menggambar burung.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga"

Seekor burung besar muncul dan Sai mulai melompat menaikinya, mengendalikannya dan mendekat diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"kita harus menyeretnya keluar, menjauhi monster itu dari Sakura. jika pengikat bayangan itu lepas, Shikamaru bilang semuanya pasti akan berakhir"

dengan cepat kepala itu tersambung. sambil mendengarkan perkataan Sai, mereka tidak sadar dengan kembali berdirinya. monster itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua sayap yang telah utuh dan tiba-tiba menyimburkan cairan putih ke bawah kaki susanoo. beberapa detik kemudian tanah itu mulai retak dan hancur. menimbulkan lubang yang besar dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

"SASUKE"

Shikamaru mulai merasakan getaran dari lubang yang dibuat. hal ini membuat kosentrasinya berkurang. retakan berjalan keseluruh ruangan. Ino pun mulai pingsan mencoba mengambil alih tubuh cepat susanoo itu terbang dari dalam lubang dan mendorong tubuh monster hitam itu keluar hingga terlembar di antara padang rumput.

"tahan dia. aku akan mencoba menyegelnya"

Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati tubuh monster yang terbaling mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun, dari depan susanoo menusuk dada dari monster tembus ke tanah dengan bantuan amaterasu.

ia membuka mulutnya dan membidik Sasuke. Dengan cepat dari belakang susanoo, Kyubi mendekam mulut monster dan mengunci pergerakannya lagi.  
Sai meloncat turun dari punggung burung dan membuka gulungan kecil. ia membuat segel tangan dan diletakannya di atas gulungan itu. lalu keluarlah peralatan ninja yaitu gulungan yang sangat besar terbuka sepanjang 20 meter terbentang diatas rumbut. ia menggenggam kuas yang ukurannya juga besar.

"ini akan memakan waktu. jadi bertahanlah seperti itu"

Monster mulai mengeliat dan dengan susah payah mereka menahannya.

"tak akan kubiarkan kalian"

"Sai cepatlah!"

Sasuke mengarahkan petir berwarna ungu melalui pedang susanoonya dan alirannya menglir ke seluruh tubuh hitam kelam itu. hal ini membuat pergerakan agresifnya berkurang dan asap mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	8. PENYELESAIAN

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 7 : Penyelesaian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'apa Ino berhasil?'

walaupun Ino telah melakukan Shintenshin no Jutsu, namun Shikamaru sama sekali tidak kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

"Ino, apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?"

wanita berambut merah muda itu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. namun perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Shikamaru. aku berhasil"

"baiklah. untuk memastikan, sebutkan kata sandinya!"

"934675" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lega dan melepaskan bayangannya. ia mengambil langkah berdiri.

"bertahanlah seperti itu!" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke reruntuhan bangunan yang menghancurkan hampir setengah bangunan.

"kita harus menunggu Sai terlebih dahulu. bisakah kau.." Shikamaru membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber refleknya.

Kei melemparkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilihat. lebih tepatnya seperti tidak melemparkan apa-apa. Dengan cepat ia mengendong Ino dan meloncat jauh keseberang lubang yang tercipta di bumi.

ia membuat segel tangan cepat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyeriangi dan memasang tatapan tajam melihat ke Shikamaru. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. ia menuruni tubuh Ino ke lantai dan dengan tiba-tiba...

'Deg'

"Chakr.." Tubuh Shikamaru terasa sangat berat.

Sekilas ia melihat duri tipis di pangkal tangannya. ia mencabutnya dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang hampir roboh.

"heh. aku tidak menyangka kau sangat mudah untuk ditipu. kau tahu, usaha wanita itu sia-sia saja. Karena kebodohannya, sekarang aku tahu apapun tentang kali.."

Kei langsung kehilangan kesadarannya secara tiba-tiba dengan menimbulkan suara 'buk'

"aku akan mengatakannya padamu" ucap Ino yang berada dipikirannya

"JANGAN PERNAH MEREMEHKAN YAMANAKA" Shikamaru tersenyum melihat rencananya berjalan lancar dan akhirnya pun ia roboh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bagaimana keadaan Kiba?"

"tulang belakangnya hampir patah. Untung saja tidak mematahkan keseluruhannya. Jika hal itu terjadi, kemungkinan dia akan meninggal di tempat" Hinata terkejut bersamaan dengan suara kecil Akamaru yang menyodorkan hidungnya ke wajah Kiba.

pertarungan Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak bisa dibilang dekat, namun juga tidak jauh. Kapan pun mereka bisa terkena dampaknya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa Shikamaru menyuruhnya untuk berjaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai masih terus menggambar tiga macan diatas gulungan. tiga menit sudah berlalu dan Sasuke masih terus mengalirkan chakra listriknya ke arah musuh. Tetesan keringat jatuh dari wajah mereka bertiga. menanganni monster liar sangat melelahkan bagi mereka.

"SAI" Teriak Naruto

"sudah selesai" bisiknya

"Fuuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan" Sasuke dan Naruto menghindari jarak dari musuh dan meredakan chakra susanoo dan kyubi mereka.

Lalu tiga macan ukuran yang lebih besar ketimbang si monster keluar dari gulungan raksasa dan menggigit kepala, badan dan paha belakang musuh. Lalu macan itu menariknya dengan sangat kuat. Untungnya musuh sedang lemah dan dengan mudah tersegel sehingga menyisakan Kazeroku yang terbaling di rerumputan pendek.

Setelah membereskan peralatan, Sai mengikat musuh yang pingsan dengan tintahnya dan tali itu sudah dipastikan terikat dengan sangat kuat.

"apa kau bisa memakainya? Gulungan itu?" tanya Sasuke

"ini menggunakan bahasa yang cukup kuno. Aku tahu sedikit tentang hal ini"

"huh.. kau bilang ini tulisan kuno, tapi kau bisa membacanya? yang benar saja"

"yah.. Danzo-sama pernah menceritakan padaku tentang clan inidan menugaskanku untuk mempelajarinya. Ada bagian yang hilang tapi kurasa aku bisa membantu"

"ngomong-ngomong itu apa?"

"kunci segel. Sakura dan orang itu bertukar jiwa dan gulungan itu adalah kuncinya"

Naruto menunduk dan berkata kecil: "sama seperti yang dikatakan Kurama"

"kita harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dan aku akan membuka kunci ini. akan memakan waktu tapi aku akan berusaha secepatnya. jika sudah selesai aku akan memberi tanda untuk memulai. Shikamaru bilang jangan biarkan dia membuat tanda jutsu yang berbahaya walau hanya sekali. jika itu terjadi, maka semuanya akan berakhir"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa yang terjadi?" Naruto tercengang melihat keadaan yang sangat sepi.

semuanya terjatuh tersungkur tanpa kesadaran. Sasuke mengamati sekeliling.

"Naruto, kita harus tetap waspada. Jutsu dan ninjutsunya berbahaya" Naruto mendekati Shikamaru dan Ino

"Shikamaru terlihat tidak beres" tiba-tiba seorang ninja medis mendekati mereka bertiga.

"siapa musuhnya?"

"huh? ah dia" Naruto menunjuk kearah Sakura yang berada diseberang lubang.

"hah? Sakura-san?"

"bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit konoha bersama Hinata" wanita berambut panjang diikat kuda itu mulai meluruskan badan Shikamaru dan Ino.

ia mengalirkan Chakra hijau ke tubuh Shikamaru yang pucat

"Naruto, dibagian dalam tempat ini ada seorang wanita tua yang terbaling. Di dalam tubuh itu adalah Sakura. aku ingin kau menjaganya"

"huh wanita tua?"

"tubuhnya sangat rapuh. Jika tubuh itu tidak sanggup hidup lagi, apa kau ingin Sakura mati?" Naruto dengan wajah serius mencoba memahaminya dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"ehm.. baiklah. kuserahkan sisanya padamu Sasuke"

"dia ada diruangan dengan gerbang pintu terbesar"

"aku mengerti" Naruto meloncat dan berlari kearah barat bangunan dan dengan cepat bayangannya menghilang.

Sasuke meloncati lubang dan berjalan ke arah Sakura yang terbaling dibawah kakinya. ia menggenggam katana di belakang punggungnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang ketika ia sadar.

"aliran chakranya seperti berhenti" Ninja medis itu mengarungi setiap bagian tubuh Shikamaru dengan wajah gelisah. kemudian ia memeriksa Ino yang berada di dekatnya. Chakra hijau menyentuh dahinya. Hanya berselang beberapa detik ninja itu menghentikan aliran chakranya.

"sepertinya Ino menggunakan Jutsunya kepada Sakura" ia lebih khawatir pada Shikamaru. Jika chakranya tidak mengalir, maka ia akan terus seperti ini. Dengan cermat ia terus mencoba memperbaiki aliran chakra Shikamaru dengan chakra hijau itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

setelah melihat gerbang yang ditunjukan, tanpa ragu Naruto membuka gerbang. ia melihat wanita yang dimaksud itu. Perlahan Naruto mendekatinya. Tubuh itu sudah sangat layu.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto menglirkan chakra biru ke pergelangan tangannya dan dengan begitu, akan sedikit membantu untuk kerja tubuh tua ini dan Naruto juga bisa memastikan orang ini masih tetap hidup dengan detak nadi yang ia rasakan.

"maaf Sakura-chan. Jika saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu. kau pasti kesakitan kan?"

Naruto merasa khawatir dengan tubuh yang ditempatinya. Tubuh itu terlihat sangat kurus dan nafasnya pun sangat pelan. melihat itu, Naruto tertunduk sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino membuka matanya dan menarik nafasnya tiba-tiba sehingga terdengar seperti 'haa'

"apa yang terjadi Ino?"

Ino mencoba bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"dia kuat. aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya" Ino dengan nafas terengah-engah menunduk kelelahan. keringat dingin mulai bermunculan pada wajahnya. Wanita berdress hijau membuka matanya, namun ujung katana yang tajam mengarah tepat di lehernya. Wanita itu perlahan mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan menatapnya. ia terus mengarahkan katananya yang dingin itu keleher Kei dengan tatapan dingin.

"apa kau akan mencoba membunuhku? seharusnya kau membiarkan saja hal ini terjadi. Jika wanita itu mati, maka penderitaannya pun akan berakhir."

Mata Sasuke membesar untuk sesaat, namun ia berhasil mengatasi hal ini dan tetap meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"huh.. ada apa dengan tatapan itu? bukankah kau tidak peduli padanya? lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"ini bukan urusanmu"

"bukan urusanku ya. Jika kita saling membunuh, apa kau tega membunuh wanita lemah seperti ku?"

wanita itu kemudian tertawa sekerasnya dengan tatapan tajam di wajahnya.

"benar juga kau bahkan berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya bahkan saat perang selesai" Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

Ingatan yang saat itu coba ia lupakan. ketika perang usai, Sakura mencoba menghentikannya untuk membunuh Naruto. Walau ia berada di kegelapan, namun Sakura masih saja mencintainya dan berulang kali ia menyatakan cinta kepadanya, namun Sasuke malah memberikan genjutsu pada Sakura sehingga ia terjatuh pingsan. itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia sesali.

melihat musuh lengah, Kei membanting tendangan ke lengan yang diulurkan Sasuke. Walau sempat menghindar, tendangan itu sempat mengenainya membuat tulang Sasuke terasa bergetar. ia kini mengambil delapan jarum panjang dengan tanda segel tipis di sekujur jarum. satu persatu ia melemparkannya dan Sasuke terus menghindar.

kini Sasuke dikelilingi oleh jarum-jarum itu. Dengan cepat ia membuat segel tangan dan meletakan tangan kanannya ke bumi. tanda segel berwarna hitam berlarian dengan cepat dari telapak tangan menuju jarum, kemudian menyebar dari jarum mendekati kaki Sasuke. Hal ini berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga Kei yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bisa menghindar, namun Sasuke mengaktifkan rinnegan sehingga mereka berganti posisi. tentu hal ini telah direncanakan Sasuke ketika melihat kondisi Shikamaru dan Sakura yang kemungkinan musuh menggunakan jutsu untuk membekukan musuh dan ternyata itu benar.

kini musuh terperangkap mengikat dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu terikat dengan tanda segel di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya yang terbentang, terikat melalui dinding-dinding yang jaraknya cukup lebar oleh segel. ia menyegel pergerakan dirinya sendiri sehingga untuk bergerak sedikit pun akan mustahil.

Tanda dari Sai sudah muncul. sebuah api yang terang meluncur ke udara dan kemudian jatuh setelah setengah lindasan api itu menghilang. Wanita ini tertunduk lemah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda reaksi negetif darinya. Sasuke mendekatinya.

"menyerahlah. Ini sudah berakhir" Wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau sedang memakai topeng? ingatan wanita yang bernama Sakura itu mengalir kedalam pikiranku"

"aku masih saja bingung dengan sikap aslimu. Kau melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa, namun sebenarnya dosa-dosamu tidak pernah hilang dari darahmu" Sasuke masih terdiam. ia menyadari hal itu, namun biar bagaimana pun ia mencoba melupakan perbuatan yang ia sesali, hal itu akan selalu menghantuinya.

"kau sama sepertiku. Klan kita diambang kepunahan. Jadi, katakan padaku, apa hal yang paling kau sesali setelah semuanya!"

"menutup mata kepada orang-orang yang peduli padaku" Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataannya:

"Saat itu aku merasa nyaman bersama timku, namun tiba-tiba orang yang paling kubenci muncul dihadapanku lagi. hal itu cukup membuatku melupakan segalanya"

"aku meninggalkan desa. ketika itu, disana ada orang yang menyebalkan mencoba menghentikanku. mencoba mengingat betapa menyenangkannya berada di Konoha ketimbang memperdulikan sebuah dendam, namun kebencian terlanjur menyelimutiku"

"dua tahun berlalu dan kami bertemu lagi. sekali lagi aku meninggalkan mereka, orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli padaku"

"ah.. aku ingat hal itu. sepertinya wanita ini tidak melupakan segalanya"

"apa kau ingin aku memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau ketahui?" wanita itu mengambil nafas sejenak dan berkata:

"seperti yang kau katakan. ketika kau meninggalkan mereka untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda bernama Naruto menundukan kepalanya ke tanah dan ia menangis" Sasuke terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia tidak pernah menyangka reaksi Naruto terhadapnya akan seperti itu.

"wanita ini juga seperti itu. mereka menangis untukmu. menyesal ketika pencarian panjang mereka berakhir sia-sia. kaulah alasan mengapa mereka menjadi sekuat sekarang. mereka juga selalu berkata bodoh seperti 'aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali' "

" Laki-laki itu terus menangis dan Sakura, ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan berkata 'teruslah menangis jika itu akan membuat Sasuke kembali' "

Ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya. saat itu, ketika awan mulai berjalan menutupi sinar matahari, mereka berempat hanya terdiam ketika melihat kepergian Sasuke yang bayangannya pun telah hilang entah kemana. Hanya isak tangis Narutolah yang terdengar. ia menangis tersendak membawa penyesalan dalam dirinya.

\- 'menangis.. menangis tidak akan membuat sasuke-kun kembali. Aku juga ada disini. Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat bersama-sama'. Itulah yang dikatakan Sakura dengan air mata yang coba ia tahan susah payah.

"heh.. ya ampun. kau bocah kecil yang beruntung" wanita ini menghentikan perkataannya.

Sasuke berkali-kali berfikir betapa beruntungnya dirinya. Ketika ia terus dilindungi oleh kakaknya yang rela menanggung semuanya demi dirinya dan Naruto, Sakura kemudian Kakashi yang selalu mencoba menariknya dari dalam kegelapan. betapa bodohnya ia ketika itu ia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. sejak ia berfikir untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama, ia berfikir untuk tidak mencoba menutup mata kepada orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan juga pada perasaannya.

"aku benar-benar gagal. kenapa laki-laki itu bisa menggunakannya?" pernahan segel yang melilitnya mengendur dan mulai menghilang. Dengan cepat sasuke meloncat dan menangkap tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Ia membiarkan Sakura bersender pada dadanya.

"aliran chakranya" ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shikamaru.

"ada apa senpai?"

"aliran chakranya tiba-tiba mengalir deras, sekarang ia akan baik-baik saja" wajah panik ino mereda setelah mendengar batuk mendadak Shikamaru.

"huh syukurlah" ninja itu menghentikan aliran chakra dan membantu Shikamaru yang mulai sadar untuk duduk tegak. ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan berkata:

"apa berhasil?" Ino tersenyum dan memandang dua orang yang berada di depannya

"sepertinya begitu" Sai berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa tawanan mereka

"misinya sudah berakhir"

"sepertinya kita harus menunggu semuanya berkumpul. setelah itu kita akan melapor pada Hokage"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

wanita tua dihadapannya mulai membuka mata dengan susah payah.

"Sakura-chan. kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sakura? dia tidak ada di sini lagi" Naruto berfikir bahwa misinya sudah berakhir. Namun ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan pada wanita ini. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sai.

"tunggu. waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi. ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Suara serak menghentikan niat Naruto sambil terus mengalirkan chakranya.

"menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku memiliki tujuan untuk mempertahankan clanku, namun semuanya gagal. aku memiliki jutaan rasa cemas terhadap klanku. jika aku mati, sekarang, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan pada teman-temanku yang telah mempercayakan segalanya padaku"

"apa yang kau pikirkan nenek tua? kau masih memiliki orang itukan? aku yakin dia akan diterima di Konoha. Kakashi-sense itu orang yang baik. jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan"

"dia itu orang yang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayakan hal penting ini kepadanya? bagaimana jika dia mati begitu cepat?" wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan Naruto menyeriangi lebar membalasnya.

"tidak usah khawatir-dattebayo. Jika dia mati begitu cepat, kau hanya perlu memukul kepalanya ketika kalian bertemu diakhirat"

"benar juga. aku akan membuatnya mati suri jika hal itu terjadi. Naruto berikan kalung ini padanya dan katakan padanya 'jika kau mati sebelum memiliki keturunan dan mengajarkan banyak hal tentang klan, aku kan mengutukmu' " Naruto memasang senyum lebar.

"tentu saja-dattebayo" wanita itu menutup matanya. Naruto sudah tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadi. ia memasang wajah layu dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tahu, bahkan sampai akhirpun ia masih tetap menghawatirkanmu nenek tua" Naruto mengambil kalung bertali hitam pendek berliontin hitam putih bulat membentuk sebuah pusaran. kemudian ia menggendong mayat itu keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

mata laki-laki itu terbuka lebar dengan air mata yang keluar diujungnya

"Kei-sama" suara itu terbata-bata ketika melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal dibawa mendekatinya dan dibalingkan tepat dihadapannya.

"Naruto"

"dengan ini misi selesai" ucap Naruto

"baiklah. kita akan pulang" Shikamaru yang berniat mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke, namun Ino memegang pundaknya.

"ada apa Ino?"

"apa kau bodoh, kau hanya mengganggu" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Sai, kau bisa melepaskan talinya" Naruto yang bersujud di hadapan mereka berdua tersenyum tipis dengan kalung yang ia genggam. Sai melepas tali itu dengan kata 'kai' isak tangis dari Kazeroku meledak. ia mengangkat kepala Kei dan memeluknya.

"Maaf aku sudah gagal menyelamatkanmu" Naruto mengulurkan kalung itu kepadanya dan ia menengok kearah kalung dan mengambilnya.

"dia menyerahkan tugasnya kepadamu. Jika kau mati sebelum memenuhi tugas itu, dia akan membuatmu mati dua kali loh"

"aku akan mengantarnya ke hadapan para petinggi" ucap Shikamaru

"aku sudah siap menerima hukumannya"

"jangan khawatir. Jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Kakashi-sense pasti akan memaafkanmu" ia mengangkat mayat itu dan pergi dengan penjagaan Shikamaru, Sai dan Ninja medis.

 **Bersambung**


	9. Titik Terang

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 8 : Titik Terang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sepertinya kita hanya mengganggu, Naruto. Apa sebaiknya kita pergi juga?" Naruto membalikan badannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"ehm.. aku masih belum percaya pada si teme. Ah.. Sakura-chan sudah sadar-dattebayo"

Mereka membuat ekspresi bahagia ketika melihat Sakura baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangannya menjadi hitam untuk beberapa saat. Ketika ia mulai bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sedang menahan tubuhnya, ia perlahan membuka matanya.

Pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas. Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok Ino dan Naruto yang sedang melambaikan kudua tangan di atas kepala mereka.

"oy... Sakura-chan.. kau baik-baik saja?.. oy.." Teriak Naruto dari tempat mereka berdiri yang dihalangi oleh lubang besar diantara mereka.

"Naruto?"

Ia terkejut sehingga membuka matanya yang layu, lebar-lebar dan secara reflek ia melepaskan sandarannya dan berdiri tegap memandang mereka yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Untunglah" teriaknya lagi dengan tangan kanan yang masih terlambai kemudian tangan kirinya berada di samping bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar berteriak.

"Naruto. Ino"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Walau ia sangat senang, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia merasa bersalah.

"sepertinya kau baik-baik saja"

"heh?" Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang berada di dapannya.

"Sasuke? heh Sasuke-kun" Sakura menunjukan sifat salah tingkahnya dengan gerakan yang tidak beraturan.

"se...sejak k..kapan kau-" ia memberhentikan tingkahnya, menutup mata dan mengatur nafasnya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"maaf. Aku merepotkanmu" Mereka hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa lama tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah itu.

"berjuanglah Sakura" Bisik Ino. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kecil itu sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan mereka secara diam-diam bersama Ino.

Merasakan suasana yang canggung, Sakura mencoba memecahkan suasana dengan beberapa pertannyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Setelah ini, apa kau akan melanjutkannya lagi?"

"Entahlah" Sakura menunduk.

Ia merasa suasana canggung ini masih belum hilang. Sakura masih memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan selanjutnya. Ia menggangkat kepalanya dan kemudian mencoba lebih banyak mengobrol dengannya.

"Ah.. Aku sering melihat burung elangmu berterbangan menuju kantor hokage. Walaupun kau berada entah dimana, tapi kau masih tetap melindungi desa dari luar kan?"

"ahh" jawabnya singkat. Sakura tersenyum.

"kau ini benar-benar aneh. Saat kau kembali ke Konoha, kau menjadi orang yang cukup banyak berbicara"

"Kau ingat ketika kalian dirawat di ruangan yang sama? itu karena luka kalian yang sama parahnya dan aku bertindak sebagai dokter kalian. Saat itu, kau dan Naruto masih saja berdebat panjang walaupun kalian sudah berbaikan. Kalian sangat berisik mendebatkan siapa yang paling hebat atau mempermasalahkan masalah kecil hingga aku harus menambahkan luka lagi pada tubuh Naruto ketika aku memukulnya terlalu keras" Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"aku seperti melihat bayangan kita ketika masih genin dulu" Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini ia tidak mungkin untuk tersenyum, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya.

'sudah kuduga. sepertinya tidak mungkin' Tempat itu agak gelap. ia merasa seperti sedang sendirian ditempat itu dan kemudian berbicara dihadapan sebuah batu yang tidak tau apakah batu itu sedang mendengarkan atau mungkin sebaliknya. Sangat sunyi.

'apa aku bisa menggapaimu? tebing yang selama ini kupanjat. walau hanya sedikit. walau sangat sedikit. apa aku bisa masuk ke hatinya?' Dalam hati, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti: apa dalam perjalananmu kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerobos pintu hati yang selalu kau kunci? atau seperti: apa kau sedang tertarik kepada seseorang?.

Namun hal itu tentu hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya saja. Ia menatap mata Sasuke. Tatapan di dalam matanya telah berubah. Mata yang lebih hangat daripada saat ia masih menjadi ninja pelarian. Kini, tanpa sadar Sakura membuat senyum yang sangat tulus.

'benar juga. melihat Sasuke-kun yang sudah kembali, itu saja sudah cukup'

"Sasuke-kun. Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"apa?"

"tapi, kali ini kau harus menjawab dan jawablah sejujurnya kepadaku" Sasuke memasang wajah sedikit heran. Apa yang akan Sakura tanyakan padanya? dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke menggangguk rendah. Sakura menggenggam tangannya kebelakang dan menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil terus tersenyum.

"apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini? perasaanmu? apa kau sedang bahagia?"

mungkin itulah pertannyaan yang sesuai untuk diajukan kepada Sasuke. Ia ingin tau bagaimana perasaan yang sedang dialami oleh seseorang yang sudah begitu lama berada dalam kegelapan. Sakura mulai melihat keraguan dimata Sasuke. Bahagia? itu bukan kalimat yang kurang tepat saat Sasuke mendengarnya.

Ia lebih nyaman menyebutnya dengan Kedamaian. Kedamaian dunia yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Jika ditanya, Sasuke akan menjawab: dunia begitu indah jika dilihat dari sisi yang baik. Melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran di musim semi, matahari yang bersinar sangat terang di musim panas, dedaunan yang mulai berjatuhan di musim gugur dan salju lembut yang mulai berjatuhan dimusim dingin. Keraguan terus muncul di dalam mata Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, wajah sakura menjadi datar seketika.

"apa kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu Sasuke-kun? seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Sebahagia ketika pembantaian itu belum terjadi" lanjutnya.

 **Bersambung**


	10. Kenangan Yang Terbuka

**Naruto - Naruto Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 9 : Kenangan Yang Terbuka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum pembantaian klan Uchiha terjadi. Sakura ketika itu masih berumur empat tahun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ketika Sakura sedang berada di taman memetik bunga yang tumbuh di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dua orang anak lain mendekatinya secara tiba-tiba dan berkata hal yang mengejeknya dari balik punggung Sakura.

"heh.. jadi sekarang kau tidak menutupi dahimu lagi dengan rambut anehmu?"

"coba lihat dahinya terlihat sangat lebar jika dia memakai pita itu. Lalu, kenapa rambutmu berwarna merah muda? aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya" Tertawaan pecah diantara kedua anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya menertertawakan dirinya. Hal ini membuat Sakura mengis tanpa suara dan melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada banyak tangkai bunga yang ia genggam. Bunga itu menjadi hancur dan rusak. kelopak bunganya menjadi berjatuhan seirama dengan air mata yang menetes dari wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggunya?" Seorang bocah laki-laki berteriak dengan jarak tiga meter dari kedua anak itu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke kecil yang berdiri dengan rasa kesal dihatinya. Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke hanya mengacak pinggang dengan tanggan kanannya dan kemudian tersenyum melihat perlakuan sang adik. Sasuke sangat kesal ketika melihat seseorang yang tertindas. Itulah yang pernah dikatakan kakaknya Itachi, hal yang pernah diajarkan kakaknya kepada dirinya untuk tidak membiarkan seseorang menderita.

"hah?"

"Hoi. Dia dari clan Uchiha loh" bisik temannya kepada dirinya yang menatap benci Sasuke.

"memangnya kenapa? apa kau pikir aku takut?"

"Kau tidak tau? Ibuku bilang jangan sampai berurusan dengan klan itu. Lagipula lihatlah! sepertinya itu adalah kakaknya. jika kita berkelahi tentu kita akan kalah" Kedua bocah itu berfikir sejenak untuk niat berkelahinya. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Liatlah aku akan membalasmu dasar pengecut" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan senyum berseri dan Itachi pun membalas senyuman itu dan mengacak pucuk kepala Sasuke.

Sakura yang diam-diam melirik kejadian itu, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Sasuke berlari kehadapanya dan duduk berjongkok disampingnya. sakura yang tidak mengenalnya, mulai memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba menutupi dahi dengan telapak tangannya.

"ini, untukmu"

"heh" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bunga yang di genggam Sasuke.

Tampaknya Sasuke melihat serangkaian bunga yang hancur di genggaman tangan sakura dan berniat untuk membantunya mengumpulkan bunga itu lagi. Sakura mengambilnya dan Sasuke kembali bangkit berdiri dengan senyum yang sangat lebar ia berkata:

"Kau seperti bunga sakura yang jatuh ditanah" Sasuke langsung berlari mendekati kakaknya dan mereka berbalik pergi menjauh dari Sakura. terdengar pembicaraan kecil diantara mereka yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura. Dari bayangan yang semakin mengecil, terlihat senyum dan tawa diantara keduanya yang tak pernah hilang dan setelah semua yang telah terjadi, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari memasuki rumah dan terus berlari menuju ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"okaa-san .. okaa-san" panggil sakura sambil menarik baju ibunya.

"ada apa Sakura?" Dengan senyum lebar, ia membentangkan tangan kearah ibunya seolah ingin memeluk sambil melompat kecil

"okaa-san.. okaa-san. aku sedang jatuh cinta" Sontak hal itu membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi yang duduk di meja makan tidak jauh dari mereka berdua mulai tercengang.

"ahh.. anakku sudah besar rupanya"

"bukankah kau masih terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta Sakura?" ucap Kizashi yang memandang putrinya sambil tersenyum.

Mebuki menjongkokan dirinya hingga sejajar dengan tinggi Sakura

"kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa Sakura?"

"dia orang yang sangat tampan loh. Dia juga mempunyai seorang kakak. Saat itu kakaknya memanggilnya Sasuke"

"Sasuke?" Ucap Mebuki

"ehmm" Mebuki dan Kizashi saling bertatapan.

"bukankah Sasuke itu anak dari-"

"Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san dari klan Uchiha" Mebuki menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura sehingga ia membuat ekspresi kesal.

"Sakura, dengar! klan Uchiha adalah klan yang akan selalu memegang teguh klannya. Mereka hanya akan membentuk hubungan dengan klan itu sendiri. Jadi, biar bagaimana pun kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyukai anak itu" Kizashi menyambung:

"bahkan tak jarang adanya pernikahan antar sepupu untuk menjaga garis keturunan. Mereka adalah orang yang menentang hubungan dari klan yang berbeda. terutama Sasuke. Sakura, kau tau? Sasuke itu adalah anak pemimpin klan Uchiha, Fugaku adalah orang yang terhormat di klannya" Mendengar hal itu, Sakura memasang wajah sedihnya sambil menunduk rendah.

"tenang saja Sakura! kau masih kecil. Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dan juga lebih tampan. ya kan otou-san?"

"ya. itu benar. dulu, aku dan ibumu hanya-"

"TIDAK MAU. POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU" Sakura menunjuk kearah ayahnya dengan jari kecilnya

"Dengar! suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan menikahinya. itu pasti. lihatlah nanti" Sakura berlari pergi dari rumah dan mereka berdua hanya bisa saling bertatapan dan tertawa bersama melihat tingkah Sakura yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ia memamerkan perasaannya kepada orang terdekatnya yaitu teman-temannya. di hari yang mulai senja ia berlari sambil berteriak:

"semuanya, dengar! Aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Apa kalian tahu?"

"siapa? cepat beritahu kami!"

"Apa orang itu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terkejut dengar jawaban mereka yang bisa menebaknya dengan benar.

"heh? kenapa kalian tahu?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura? Sasuke-kun itu sangat terkenal. Dia adalah yang nomor satu"

Ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di ingatannya dan pada akhirnya, ia menggunakan pertanyaan itu untuk memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke.

"Ada." Jawab Sasuke yang sangat singkat. Sakura sudah memprediksinya.

'otou-san dan kaa-san benar. Tidak ada alasan untukku bisa bersamanya. Karena.. karena.. Maksudku apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari diriku? apa aku pernah melakukan hal yang istimewa di hadapan Sasuke-kun? dibandingkan dengan Naruto, aku masih jauh sangat lemah. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah memanjangkan rambutku walau aku tahu Sasuke-kun menyukai perempuan berambut panjang'

-Ino-chan. Katanya Sasuke-kun suka dengan wanita berambut panjang.

"benarkah? maksudku, sejak dulu kau itu orang yang sangat populer. Semua orang yang melihatmu pasti langsung tertarik kan?"

'bagiku tidak masalah jika Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyukai orang lain. melihatnya bahagia, juga membuatku ikut bahagia'

"Saku-" Suara itu terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengarnya. Bertepatan dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Sakura membalikan badannya.

"lebih baik kita cepat kembali kedesa"

 **Bersambung**


	11. PUNCAK

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 10 : Puncak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlari di sepanjang terowongan dengan banyaknya cabang, Sakura yang dituntun oleh Sasuke mulai melihat cahaya di ujungnya. Nafasnya bisa terlihat ketika ia menghembuskannya, rasa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Pakaian yang entah dari mana yang sedang ia pakai memang agak tipis dengan pahanya yang terbuka.

Hal ini cukup untuk menjadikan alasan baginya untuk menggigil kedinginan. Mereka mulai melewati mulut terowongan yang sepertinya ini adalah air terjun. Dapat terlihat di sisi atas dan di bawahnya yang merupakan air yang sudah membeku dengan banyaknya es tajam yang menggelantung di bibir terowongan. Tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba. Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Salju turun dengan pelan berjatuhan di atas kepala mereka dan salju yang berada ditanah cukup tebal sehingga membuat bekas jejak. bukan hanya jejak mereka yang ada disana, tapi juga jejak orang lain yang tak salah lagi kalau itu adalah jejak teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-kun? ada apa?" Sejenak Sakura berfikir jika Sasuke lupa arah ke desa, namun ia dengan cepat menyangkal pikiran itu dan berkata dalam pikirannya seperti: 'mana mungkin Sasuke-kun lupa secepat itu, aku tau Sasuke-kun memiliki ingatan yang kuat.'

"Sakura. Pertanyaan yang saat itu kau katakan, aku belum menjawabnya kan?" Perkataan itu cukup membuat Sakura bingung.

Pertanyaan sebelumnya? bukankah Sasuke sudah menjawabnya? Sakura berfikir mungkin bukan pertanyaan itu yang Sasuke maksud.

"aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke melepas mantelnya, membalikan badan dan berjalan menekati Sakura.

"Bukan hanya sedikit. Kau sudah masuk terlalu jauh" Sasuke melilitkan mantelnya ke pundak Sakura sambil mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura memutar otak dan mencoba mengingat apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Sedikit?" Sakura menggengam mantel itu dengan tangan kananya agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah dan menatap mata Sasuke yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Saat itu, Ketika perang.."

Mata Sakura membesar, ia ingat kejadian itu. Tepatnya ketika perang telah selesai, Namun pertarungan masih belum benar-benar selesai. Peratungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. - Aku tahu, tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikan hal ini, tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengira akan seperti ini. Aku tidak ada di sana bersamamu ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau mencegahmu masuk ke jalan itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk dan menangis. Tapi, tapi jika aku masih memiliki tempat di hatimu, walau hanya sedikit. Jadi, aku mohon jangan pergi. Jika kita bersama lagi, aku yakin kita bisa kembali ke hari itu.

"Maaf. Kau selalu mencoba menghentikanku. Kau terus menghawatirkanku, tapi aku juga terus melukaimu."

Ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura, Ia seperti meihat ibunya yang baik hati saat Sakura berintraksi dengan anak-anak yang juga adalah pasien dari kliniknya. Saat Sasuke di rawat di rumah sakit ketika perang selesai, Sasuke melihat bayangan ayahnya yang tegas pada diri Sakura ketika memarahi Naruto dan dirinya ketika mulai berdebatkan sesuatu karena memang mereka dirawat di ruangan yang sama. Dan Sasuke seperti melihat Itachi pada dirinya ketika Sakura terus berbohong untuknya. Sama seperti kakaknya yang selalu berbohong hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau lemah... Itu sebabnya kau membutuhkanku untuk melindungimu" Sasuke menggerakan tangannya dan mencondongkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya perlahan menuju dahi Sakura.

Sakura tak mampu mengedipkan matanya sekalipun. Badannya seperti mematung dengan kaki yang terasa membeku. Sakura yang melihat itu, menutup matanya. Ia tahu Sasuke-kun mungkin akan mengetuk dahinya lagi. Sama seperti hari itu. Sakura ingin merasakan sensasi itu lebih dalam dan mungkin saja ini yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

 **0 ^ 0**

"Apa? Ada apa ma?" Sarada yang merasa cerita itu sangat menggantung.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti bercerita. Ia menyentuh kedua pipinya dan tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

'Ah... Ini terjadi lagi' Sarada menatap ibunya dengan tatapan aneh ketika ibunya mulai bertingkah seperti itu.

"Mama!"

"Ah.. Maaf Sarada"

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Sakura tersenyum aneh menatap anaknya yang mulai memaksanya untuk melajutkan cerita itu.

"Yah... Kurasa cukup sampai disitu" Ia mulai memasang wajah kesalnya menatap Sakura.

Sakura melihat hal itu sebagai hal yang sangat menggemaskan baginya hingga ia terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana sosok papa di matamu?" Sarada memalingkan matanya ke arah jemuran yang mulai berkibar karena angin yang berhembus. Beberapa detik ia terdiam dan pada akhirnya terlintaslah sosok seorang ayah dalam pikirannya.

"Aku rasa dia orang yang sangat rumit, tapi-" Sarada mengembangkan senyum yang lebar di wajahnya.

"Dia seperti laki-laki yang sangat hebat. Dia juga seorang pahlawan seperti Nanadaime. Aku ingin papa secepatnya pulang" Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat putrinya yang begitu senang dengan imajinasinya tentang sosok Sasuke.

"Mama. Ketika papa pulang nanti, aku ingin memeluknya dengan sangat kuat dan aku akan menceritakan semua keberhasilan yang sudah aku lakukan. Untuk itu, aku ingin menjadi kuat." Sarada meloncat ke tanah dan meninju angin dengan semangat.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya dan jika papa akan pergi meninggalkan kita lagi, aku akan memukuli perutnya" Ia membuat senyum lebar di wajahnya dan berbalik menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sangat lembut. Ia dan anaknya memang sangat merindukan Sasuke. Setiap detiknya selalu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan? atau di mana dia tidur setiap malamnya?, apa dia makan secara teratur? atau jika Sasuke terluka, apa dia bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri? Tapi, dari semua itu, Sakura yakin ia akan baik-baik saja karena Sasuke sangat kuat dan juga ia telah berjanji untuk selalu ada bersama mereka.

Di salah satu tempat persembunyian Orachimaru, Sasuke berbisik di telinga anak mereka yang baru saja lahir.

Dia berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berakhir seperti aku yang dulu karena aku ada disini untuk melindungi kalian."

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia menikahi Sakura, membawanya ikut dalam misinya walau ia tahu Sakura sedang mengandung anak mereka dan kemudian, seorang malaikat kecil lahir membawa darahnya. Rasa sakit yang samar ketika sosok keluarganya terlintas di benaknya dan berfikir bagaimana ia ketika lahir.

Apa ayahnya yang sangat tegas dan kaku itu juga merasakan perasaan ini? Tak lama setelah itu, burung elang Sasuke mendarat di samping tempat Sakura duduk yang dengan cepat mendapatkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Lihat! ayahmu memberikan surat lagi pada kita setelah sekian lama. Perasaan kita memang benar-benar terhubung dengannyakan?"

"Mama. Kali ini aku ingin menulis balasan lagi untuk papa"

"Bukankah kau selalu melakukan itu?" Sakura tersenyum manis untuk Sarada.

Sakura membawa surat yang berada di punggung burung itu berserta elangnya masuk kerumah. Selagi mereka membaca dan membalas surat, Sakura memasukan elang ke sarang yang sedari dulu ia letakan di sisi jendela rumah mereka. Sarada selalu tidak sabar jika hal ini sudah datang. Ia terus menarik baju ibunya dan pergi ke meja mengambil berbagai pensil berwarna dan duduk di pangkuan ibunya.

Sakura membuka lembaran kertas yang ditulis dengan tintah dan membacanya bersama. Wajah mereka sama berserinya ketika melihat itu. Sasuke tidak terlalu menulis surat yang panjang. Ia selalu menulis seadanya seperti kemana tujuannya selanjutnya atau menulisnya tentang kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Setelah selesai membalaskan surat itu, Sakura meletakannya lagi pada tempat surat di punggung elang dan tangan Sarada yang kecil menerbangkannya dengan penuh semangat. Dalam keadaan ini, ia selalu berharap perasaannya yang ada di surat itu bisa mencapai Ayahnya.

 **0^0**

Hari sudah malam, Sasuke duduk di atas batang pohon yang tinggi. Ia baru saja menerima surat dari Naruto tentang tanggapan Naruto dari hasil penyelidikannya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Elang yang Sasuke kirim untuk Sakura telah kembali. Ia mengeluarkannya. Jumlah surat itu ada dua dan sebuah foto terselip di belakangnya.

Sebelum melihat isi foto, Sasuke membuka surat pertama. Itu surat dari Sarada yang penuh dengan gambar bunga dan yang lainnya. Pada sudut surat, tergambar dua orang yang sepertinya itu adalah gambar Sakura bersama Sarada.

 _Papa. Hari ini mama bercerita tentang dirimu. Kau terlihat keren di pikiranku. Lalu, Kapan kau akan pulang? Mama sangat merindukanmu dan aku juga kesepian karena mama juga adalah seorang yang sibuk di rumah sakit setiap hari. Aku harap ketika papa pulang, Aku bisa mendapatkan seorang adik._

Sasuke hanya tersenyum membacanya. Ia menggulirkan kertas itu kebelakang dan ia mulai membuka surat kedua.

 _Sasuke-kun. Aku senang ketika kau masih menyempatkan diri untuk menuliskan surat untuk kami walau kau sedang sibuk. Ketika membaca suratmu, aku tau kau baik-baik saja. Aku seperti melihat bahwa hanya aku yang terlalu cemas. Sarada sudah tumbuh besar. Dia sangat merindukanmu dan setiap hari dia selalu menanyakanmu sampai-sampai aku kebingungan menjawabnya. Sasuke-kun aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja._

Sasuke melipat kembali surat itu dan membalikan sebuah foto yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Itu adalah foto Sakura dan Sarada. Sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat ia terus menatap foto itu dan pikiran terus melayang tentang mereka.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bulan yang selama ini membuatnya khawatirkan. Wajah Sasuke kembali mendatar mengingat jika perang seperti itu kembali terulang, maka itu sama saja seperti dia membahayakan keluarga yang akhirnya ia miliki lagi.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar belum bisa pulang"

 **Bersambung**


	12. EPILOG

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 12 : Epilog**

 **Note : Ini adalah Flasback chapter sebelumnya, dimana sebelum ada pecakapan Sarada dan Sakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pergerakan tangannya terhenti. Selang beberapa detik ia menatap gadis itu dengan mata membulat. Tangan yang tadinya membeku mulai mengalihkan pergerakannya menyentuh pipi yang tak kalah dingan dengan telapak tangannya.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Tanpa jeda sedetikpun ia menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Dengan cepat namun lembut.

Sasuke tahu ini adalah tindakan nekat yang ia lakukan. Entah mengapa ia melalukannya tanpa berfikir sedikit pun. Setelah bibir mereka telah bertemu, Sasuke sadar jika tubuhnya bergerak sendiri yang didorong oleh keinginan tersembunyi dari hatinya.

Sama seperti ketika perang, dimana ia dengan reflek melindungi mantan anggota timnya dari sinar 'Mugen Tuskuyomi' tanpa tau alasannya. Ia bahkan mengucapkan kalimat yang seolah-olah keberadaan Sakura dan Kakashi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

\- Aku tahu dan kau memang benar. Tapi, disaat seperti ini tubuhmu selalu bergerak dengan sendirinya sama seperti saat di jembatan itu.

Setelah mendengar tanggapan Naruto, ia tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran bahwa ada perasaan ingin melindungi di dalam dirinya yang benar-benar tidak ia sadari.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan kaget. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Suasana seperti ini adalah hal yang mustahil dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mengalihkan tangannya merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mendekapnya ke dalam subuah pelukan. Ciuman itu pun semakin dalam membuat tubuh dan detak jantung Sakura kaku.

Dengan sendirinya Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Sakura yang kosong.

"Aku ingin kau selalu menjadi yang pertama dan seseorang yang terakhir untukku"

Sakura menggerutkan alisnya ke atas dengan rasa haru yang tak tertahankan. Untuk yang pertama dan seseorang yang terakhir? jelas Sakura bukan orang yang bodoh. Sasuke sedang melamarnya. Ia sangat menyesali setiap pikiran negatif dari semua ucapan yang di katakan Sasuke padanya walau semua itu sebenarnya tertuju untuknya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bilang kau membenciku"

"Aku tidak cukup baik. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan ketika itu. Melihatmu selalu seperti ini. Aku berfikir ulang. Jika orang lain yang bersamamu, aku ragu apa orang itu bisa melindungimu"

Sasuke melepaskan tandangannya dan mengambil langkah menjauhi Sakura. Ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya menatap hutan yang ditapisi oleh putih salju di atas daun dan batangnya.

Dari situ, ia mengangkat kepala menatap salju yang berjatuhan di atas langit. Langit yang kosong terhalang salju yang menyentuh lembul wajahnya.

"Sakura, hingga sekarang aku tidak tau kenapa kau masih keras kepala seperti ini. Aku orang yang tidak cukup baik. Tapi aku berjanji dalam setiap detik waktuku, aku akan menjaganya"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memalingkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang berada dibelakang. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil langkah masuk ke hutan dengan melompat diantara batang pohon.

Ketika itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli pada apa pun yang menyangkut sebuah perasaan. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli tentang cinta atau apapun itu karena menurutnya hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Namun sekarang, setelah ia merenung selama perjalanannya dan telah bertemu banyak orang dengan berbagai masalah dan kondisi yang dipikul oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

'Semua orang memiliki rasa sakitnya tersendiri dan sumber rasa sakit itulah yang membuat seseorang menjadi kuat dan bahkan tak jarang menjadi kuat hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk menutupi luka dan melampiaskannya kepada orang yang menyebabkan luka itu sendiri. Seperti yang aku lakukan dimasa lampau.'

'Dan tanpa sadar, hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan menjadi jaminan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang sangat dalam. Kau membunuh dan melukai banyak orang atas nama dendam. Tanpa pernah terpikirkan, sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan datang.'

'Kau akan kehilangan tempatmu pulang. Saat rasa dendam itu telah terbayar, rumah untuk mu pulang akan lenyap di tanganmu sendiri. Kau akan berubah menjadi monster yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh sumber rasa sakitmu.'

'Kau melukai hati banyak seorang dan berubah menjadi sumber rasa sakit'

Itulah secuil dari makna yang ia dapat dari perjalanannya dan kini ia mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah hubungan dan ikatan. Sebuah ikatan dan perasaan hangat yang pernah coba ia putuskan.

'Aku mendapatkan sebuah ikatan dari orang-orang yang merepotkan itu dan sialnya ikatan itu bukan terbuat dari tali benang biasa melainkan dari rantai besi besar yang tidak akan pernah hancur'

 **0 ^ 0**

Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Kecepatan lompatan mereka sama cepatnya sejak awal hingga sekarang, namun meninggalkan jarak yang cukup lebar diantara mereka.

Tentu saja saat Sasuke melangkah pergi, Sakura tidak buru-buru mengikutinya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sadar dari kondisi mematungnya lalu mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Terlihat jelas henbusan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Salju yang turun dengan lembut diatas kepala terasa sangat dingin terlebih ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Pepohonan yang menjadi tinjakan mereka berdua memenuhi setiap sisi ruang dari pandangannya dan karena itulah, Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Sering kali Sakura melihat hembusan nafas teratur sasuke keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangan Sakura menunjukan ekspresi kaget yang tipis dimatanya ketika Sasuke sedikit melirik kebelakang untuk beberapa detik.

Sakura tidak mengeluarkan tanggapan apapun pada mulutnya seperti sekedar menanyakan ada apa. Yang terlintas setelah itu hanyalah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

'Sasuke-kun, pada akhirnya kau masih tetap peduli padaku' 'Didalam kebencian yang menyelimutimu, kau membangun tembok yang sangat besar diantara kau dan teman-temanmu'

'Kau tau, tepat ketika kita masih genin, aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat aku, kau dan Kakashi-sense terpaksa tidur dengan alas tanah berumput dan beratap langit bertabur bintang'

'Dalam hati aku meneriakan bahwa aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia. Aku tau kita berempat juga merasakan hal sama, namun kau menguburnya dalam-dalam.'

'Aku masih percaya sedalam apapun kau menguburnya, perasaan itu tetap ada dan bahkan muncul begitu saja secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa sadar kau masih ingin melindungi kami walaupun kau berada di tengah kegelapan. Kau bahkan mengatakan hal seolah-olah bukan kau yang melakukannya'

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan langkah Sasuke. Sakura yang masih dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya menatap Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menatap Sakura ketika ia mensejajarkan diri padanya, membuat senyum tipis untuk Sakura dan kembali menatap kedepan.

'Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu khawatir! Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu walau kau berisikeras mengusir kami'

'Karena sedari dulu hingga sekarang, kami tetaplah seorang keras kepala'

ₒₒₒENDₒₒₒ

a/n :

Fuuuhhhh...

#nyeka Keringat.

Akhirnya bisa tamatin publish cerita ini. Rasanya belum Plong kalau belum selesain.

Waktu pertama kali nemuin cerita ini, rasanya seneng bangeeetttt... terjawab sudah pertanyaan selama ini tentang 'Gimana ceritanya SasuSaku bisa nikah'.

dan baca cerita ini senyum" sendiri. Mereka nggak kalah So sweet sama NaruHina yah...

Masashi sensei emang adil ya, dia nggak hanya fokus sama couple NaruHina aja, tapi Couple lainnya. ShikaTema ada di Novel Shikamaru Hiden, SaiIno ada di Novel Sakura Hidan dan Shikamaru Hiden yah walau hanya scan-scan pendek...Tak ape lah...penting ada ceritanya.

Tapi yang terlalu maksa ChoKarui- gimana mereka bisa nikah ? / ada yang tahu ?

Oke lupain... kembali bahasa cerita ini.

Sebenarnya ceritanya cukup ringkas, dimana tentang penculikan lalu diselamatkan dan lovely...lovely berterbangan...

uaaahhh...# sebar Bunga-bunga Moe.

Ohya jalan ceritanya mirip MinaKushi ya, di culik terus diselamatin n merit deh... wkwkwkkwkw...

kalau masih ada yang binggung dengan ceritanya, silakan di baca berulang-ulang...

oke sekian,

Jaa ne,

Mey :)


End file.
